


Entiende Stiles

by doiliesto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jackson and Stiles friendship, M/M, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, and there were only ONE BED, soft jackson
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doiliesto/pseuds/doiliesto
Summary: Stiles nunca se preocupa por si mismo, por lo que cierto Alpha toma el asunto en sus manos.ooooDonde Derek y Stiles forman una linda amistad junto a Jackson e Isaac.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski & The Hale Pack
Kudos: 11





	1. I

"La verdad es que a estas alturas no se si te matará primero tu lealtad o tu incapacidad de seguir un plan trazado por ti mismo." Le reclamó Peter sentándose en la escalera de caracol mientras limpiaba una herida de acónito en su antebrazo.

Gran parte de la manada se encontraba gritando y retando a Stiles por su accionar en el último encuentro del que acabábamos de regresar, Derek solo estaba harto de la cantidad de adolescentes gritones que parecían a punto de ponerse a pelear entre ellos.

"Váyanse todos, menos Stiles" dijo Derek mientras miraba con sus ojos rojos a sus betas que no querían dejar el loft. Una vez que solo quedamos Stiles y yo, me acerque a él, que estaba a un costado del pilar. "Me quieres explicar ¿Por qué razón no seguiste el plan que tú mismo creaste, el cual según tú era infalible? ¿Cuál fue tu necesidad de saltar y exponerte de esa manera innecesaria, eres acaso consiente del hecho de que casi mueres? "

"Las cosas se complicaron cuando vi que iban a por Jackson y tenían balas con acónito y muérdago y en lo único que pensé fue en protegerlo no considere nada más, él estaba solo y necesitaba una distracción o si no muy probablemente le hubieran dado, por eso fue por lo que active el explosivo, sabía que el ruido los atontaría y él podría tener la oportunidad de salir." Me dijo Stiles, tan tranquilamente que empezaba a sospechar que el chico había sido cambiado porque ya no estaba presente su habitual verborrea.

"Pero al activarlo casi quedas atrapado allí, ¿si te das cuenta de eso?, no entiendo como estas tan calmado, ¡Pudiste morir!" A esta altura sentía que estaba perdiendo la cordura, porque Stiles no reaccionaba y no notaba ninguna señal de arrepentimiento en él.

"Sin embargo, salió bien, al final todos estamos bien, ¿puedes considerar el dejarlo pasar por esta vez?, estoy cansado y quiero darme una ducha y por primera vez no estoy de ánimo para seguir hablando contigo sourwolf." Se lamentó el castaño mientras se encaminaba a la salida del loft. En cuanto dijo aquello recién repare en como lucía, se notaba claramente extenuado, además de sucio y probablemente con algunos rasguños y moretones ocultos bajo la ropa producto de la explosión y de la persecución de la que acabábamos de regresar.

Quise ofrecerme a llevarlo por lo cansado que se veía, pero sentí la presencia de Peter e Isaac en el ascensor, había olvidado que ellos también querrían descansar así que solo lo dejé marchar. Logré escuchar como Isaac se ofrecía a llevarlo y quedarse en su casa y Stiles aceptaba, luego pude ver a Peter entrando y dándome esa mirada de yo se algo que tu no, que lograba exasperarme, por lo que ahorrándome su futuro drama solo le solté un " Ya di lo que quieres decir."

Peter soltó una risa y me dijo "Enserio no sabes ¿Por qué en verdad hizo lo que hizo, no es cierto? " Sin duda la mirada que le di confirmó que no tenía idea y continuó. "Stiles siempre se pone en más riesgo del que debe porque siente que no es un miembro de la manada y cree que aún tiene que compensar lo que pasó con el nogitsune, es por eso por lo que se suele poner en la línea de fuego."

"Él sabe que, si es manada y que lo del nogitsune no fue su culpa, los chicos se lo han dicho solo lo hace porque es un inconsciente."

"Pero tú que eres su alfa, ¿se lo ha dicho alguna vez?, o solo le has gritado y gruñido como siempre que le ves." Me gritó mi tío mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Recapitulando pensé que era verdad lo que Peter decía respecto al errante comportamiento de Stiles, obviamente nunca se lo admitiría, pero en parte estaba seguro de que tan solo exageraba, no era como si a Stiles le importara lo que yo pensara de él. Pero tal vez podría hablar con él en algún momento si con eso lograba que se dejara de exponer tanto.

Luego de esa charla me fui a mi habitación; en la parte de arriba del loft, mientras pensaba en todo lo que sucedió ese día, el cual se suponía que sería relativamente fácil, el plan de Stiles era sencillo pero preciso, sin embargo todo lo complicó el mismo Stiles, ni siquiera entendía porque decidió ayudar a Jackson si de lo que tenía entendido ellos se odiaban; tampoco entendía mi inexplicable necesidad de correr a por el cuando vi que el edificio se estaba desplomando; en ese momento lo atribuí a que mi lobo tenía que proteger al indefenso humano pero mi lobo seguía intranquilo por lo que decidí salir a correr al bosque para despejarme.

Estaba corriendo por el bosque y cuando lo note estaba cerca de la casa de Stiles, no pensaba acercarme a hablar todavía, pero si quería asegurarme que él hubiera llegado ya que no veía la patrulla de su padre afuera. Trepé al árbol que daba a su ventana y vi como estaba Isaac acostado completamente dormido en su cama mientras se escuchaba el cierre de la ducha.

Lo escuché llamar a Isaac, quien por supuesto no le respondió, por lo que asomó su cabeza fuera de la ducha para verlo dormido y soltar algo parecido a una risa, para luego salir enrollado únicamente en una toalla dejando ver su torso descubierto, era delgado pero tenía un cuerpo definido que ocultaba perfectamente en las camisetas gigantes que solía usar, y estaba salpicado por varias decenas de lunares; de pronto se dio cuenta que Stiles iba a dejar caer la toalla para cambiarse; es que acaso Stiles no le preocupaba que Isaac le pudiera ver desnudo, se preguntó a sí mismo.

Luego de cambiarse vi como Stiles iba a cerrar la puerta del cuarto que estaba entreabierta y luego intentar despertar a Isaac para que se moviera un poco y le diera espacio en su propia cama, el cual solo abrió a la mitad un ojo para soltar un "ya" y luego de que Stiles se metiera a la cama y se arropara con la sabana, Isaac le puso el brazo encima jalándolo más cerca y vi claramente como el castaño en lugar de decirle algo por esas confianzas que se había tomado el rubio, se acomodó más cerca del rizado dejándome trastocado ya que no acababa de comprender desde cuando su beta y el de lunares eran tan cercanos.

Bajé del árbol cuando vi que todo estaba bien salvo que aún no caía en cuenta desde cuando Isaac y Stiles se volvieron tan amigos, y no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza si las veces que el rubio se iba a donde Stiles dormirían así siempre y si eso significaba qué tal vez entre ellos había algo más, total no es asunto mío lo que hagan con sus cuerpos pero hubiera sido bueno que aunque sea me dejaran saber porque se supone que soy el alfa debería de conocer estos detalles y más si su relación interpondrá algún conflicto en la manada, ya que ahora que recordaba Stiles no era gay, siempre lo oía babear por la banshee y como ella lo rechazaba categóricamente, bueno tal vez se había cansado de los rechazos y decidió probar suerte en el otro equipo.

Cuando caí en cuenta ya estaba en la entrada del loft, realmente me había metido tanto en mis pensamientos que no noté el camino de regreso, bueno no me podrían culpar si no me esperaba esa escena en el cuarto de Stiles.

Sin más me dispuse a entrar; a tomar una ducha y descansar por fin, no obstante, el día parecía querer hacerse eterno porque me encontraba incapaz de conciliar el sueño, lo sucedido en la casa de los Stilinski seguía repitiéndose en mi cabeza como si de un boomerang se tratará necesitaba quitarme la duda, pero no quería hacerlo directamente ya qué tal vez ellos no querían hacerlo público o algo por el estilo. También estaba pensando que tenía que hablar con Stiles sobre lo que Peter me dijo, pensaba dejar pasar un par de días que las cosas se enfriaran para abordarlo con esa conversación.


	2. II

Un par de días después.

Hoy iba a hablar con Stiles sobre lo que había sucedido en esa misión por lo que me encontraba esperando afuera de la secundaría apoyado en el Camaro mientras veía a todos los chicos salir, incluso a algunos de la manada quienes me saludaron al pasa, pero Stiles aún seguía adentro, luego pensé qué tal vez le habrían dado detención y por eso no salía, ya que el castaño era experto en meterse en problemas así que no me extrañaría, estaba a punto de mandarle un mensaje para que fuera al loft en la tarde cuando escuché su voz a la salida del edificio, lo raro fue verlo caminar con Jackson e Isaac pero el ex kanima le tenía puesto el brazo sobre los hombros a modo de abrazo ¿Qué acaso ellos no se odiaban? y no se suponía que él tenía algo con su otro beta, ya no entendía nada porque Isaac se veía alegre cuando su "algo" por así decirlo porque en realidad no sabía que eran, estaba siendo abrazado por otra persona, si fuera Stiles mi algo yo no permitiría que otra persona lo trate de esa manera, pero que estoy pensando da igual los chicos estaban llegando a donde me encontraba.

"Stiles tengo que hablar contigo sube al auto" le dije volviendo a encaminarme a mi puerta. Pude ver como Stiles, Isaac y Jackson seguían sin moverse y cuando iba a repetir mi orden, Stiles me interrumpió.

"Hola Stiles, ¿Qué tal tu día, tienes algo que hacer? No tienes modales, se supone que deje mi jeep botado aquí, ¿quieres que lo roben o que?, además y por qué debería ir puedo tener cosas que hacer no siempre estoy disponible para que tú y tus cejas que hablan solo vengan y se auto proclamen dueñas de mi tiempo sabes tengo una vida." Mientras Stiles seguía hablando, vi como Isaac y Jackson aguantaban la risa por como el castaño seguía despotricando acerca de los lobos y su ego o algo así para luego ver acercarse a Isaac y decirle "Sti si quieres puedo llevar el jeep a tu casa y te espero con Jackson allí hasta que llegues."

"¡Oh! pero como no se me ocurrió eres un genio rulitos." Mientras literalmente saltaba a los brazos del ya nombrado y este solo reía. "Ya, ten las llaves y espérenme, cuando vuelva pedimos algo de comer o yo preparo algo." Y se despidió de Isaac con otro abrazo y de Jackson igual no entiendo porque hace tanto drama si no es que se fuera a la guerra solo se iría un momento y se verían, pero bueno no le puedo pedir mucho a Stiles y sus rarezas.

El castaño estaba inquieto en el asiento del copiloto increíblemente no había abierto la boca desde que se subió al auto e internamente le agradecía a la diosa luna por eso, pero ya comenzaba a desesperarme el constante martilleo de sus dedos contra el apoya brazos, sumándole su rodilla que parecía tener vida propia y como se mordía los labios que juraría que ya le saldría sangre y antes de que me fijara en lo que iba a hacer solo dirigí mi mano a la cara de Stiles y solté su labio que estaba aprisionado entre los dientes y pude escuchar como su corazón empezó a latir un poco más rápido probablemente debido a que no se lo esperaba o tal vez pensó que le golpearía.

"Baja Stiles, no tengo toda la tarde." Tuve que decirle ya que él no se movía de su asiento, por fin reaccionó y se bajó a toda prisa dirigiéndose a la entrada del edificio donde estaba mi loft.

Enserio me preguntaba ¿Por qué tenía que lidiar con esto?, ¡Ah sí, porque soy el estúpido alfa! Claro, no me pudieron tocar unos betas normales, tenían que ser los más raritos del pueblo que suerte la mía.

"¿Vas a entrar o te quedarás viendo la puerta todo el día?" Le pregunté a Stiles que había subido antes que yo, pero se había quedado como estatua frente a la puerta.

"Mm yo no sabía que estaba abierta, supuse que no había nadie así que la habrías dejado cerrada, sabes que deberías dejar las puertas con seguro este no es un lugar residencial es una zona peligrosa podrían meterse y robarte tu ropa negra y después tendrías que usar playeras con colores y empezaría el fin del mundo, entiendes el dilema Derek ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente? tengo sed dame agua." Dijo, mientras se dirigía al sofá a sentarse, cambiando de tema como usualmente lo hacía.

"Ve a la cocina y búscala tú." Enserio este chico sabía agotar mi paciencia como nadie en la tierra.

Regreso con un vaso a medio tomar y otro para mi supuse cuando me lo acercó por lo que le agradecí y le señalé el asiento para que se sentara y empezáramos a hablar de una vez por todas.

"Stiles sabes de lo que quiero hablar, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté, la verdad era que no sabía cómo empezar con el tema y esperaba que me la pusiera fácil, pero al parecer o no sabía o malinterpretó las cosas porque su ritmo cardiaco se incrementó notablemente y cuando quise oler su esencia para ver si era por miedo o alguna de esas cosas no pude, debía tener puesta algún tipo de bloqueador como serbal pero ¿desde cuándo lo usaba? 

"La verdad no Derek, supuse que había algún caso o algo así pero como no pediste venir a los otros chicos no estoy seguro, salvo que por fin vayas a cumplir con tu eterna amenaza de cortarme el cuello con tus dientes o tal vez me quieres botar de la manada porque sigues enojado por lo que pasó hace unos días, lo entendería pero puedo esforzarme más, lo juro y yo (...)" Antes que siguiera hablando le hice una seña con mi mano a modo de que se detuviera antes que se desmayara por hablar sin respirar.

"No te voy a cortar el cuello con mis dientes, aunque ganas no me faltan si sigues hablando; ni tampoco te voy a botar de la manada. Aunque si tiene que ver con lo que sucedió hace unos días, pero no por las razones que piensas ¿dime si entiendes lo que te digo?" Le dije mientras lo miraba fijamente para que no se desconcentrara por su hiperactividad, a lo que él solo asintió y proseguí. "¿Sabes que no debes de ponerte en un mayor riesgo para probar nada verdad? eres un miembro de la manada desde el día en que Scott se convirtió en hombre lobo y decidiste no abandonarlo y ayudarle, has tenido incontables razones para alejarte del mundo sobrenatural y tener una vida normal pero sigues aquí ayudando y eso te hace un digno beta, aunque no tengas colmillos ni garras ni súper fuerza no le huyes a una pelea, es estúpido pero entiendo que lo hagas, pero necesito que TU entiendas que no estás obligado a hacerlo y que sería mejor si no te pusieras siempre en riesgo porque aunque ayudes, tenemos que estar preocupados del malo del momento y de que nada te suceda y eso nos distrae ¿puedes comprender eso Stiles?"

El de lunares estaba con los ojos humedecidos y no entendía cuál era la razón si no le había dicho nada malo, ni le había botado de la manada y sorprendentemente no había dicho nada ni el amago de querer hacerlo tampoco.

"¿Stiles estas bien por qué lloras dije algo malo? no entiendo por qué no te puedo oler y por cierto desde cuando usas un bloqueador de olor, oye responde." No sabía si debía acercarme a él o dejar que se tranquilizara solo, pero me estaba impacientando el que Stiles no contestara.

"Desde hace unas semanas Deaton me dio una pulsera con serbal para que en las misiones mi olor no fuera detectado y no les afectara, y estoy bien, es solo que no esperaba que me dijeras nada de eso, sé que soy una carga para la manada y sé qué tal vez debería dejarlos y que así no tuvieran que pensar en mí, pero no puedo, no con lo que hice cuando fui ya sabes, tengo que intentar proteger a los que quedan y que nada malo les vuelva a pasar si puedo impedirlo." Él quería seguir hablando, pero lo interrumpí porque al fin estaba entendiendo la razón de su actuar.

"Stiles, lo que sucedió cuando fuiste el nogitsune fue solo culpa de ese espíritu no fue tu culpa los chicos te lo dijeron, todos lo sabemos, tu jamás harías eso, sus muertes no son tu culpa y no puedes pretender protegerlos en una burbuja, entiende Stiles tu vida y tu seguridad es tan importante como la de cualquier otro miembro de la manada y necesito que me prometas que dejarás de pretender ser el chaleco antibalas de los otros o no volverás a venir a ninguna misión, así tenga que esposarte a la pata de tu cama."

"Lo entiendo Derek, pero debes entender que no es fácil para mi olvidar todo el daño que hice y tratar de enmendar mis errores de la forma en que puedo, pero te prometo no actuar sin pensar de nuevo, pero no pretendas que no reaccione si ustedes se encuentran en una situación de peligro donde pueda ayudar." Stiles aún tenía los ojos humedecidos, pero parecía haber recuperado la naturalidad que lo caracterizaba.

"Eso funciona por ahora, bueno eso era todo de lo que quería hablar contigo así que te llevaré a tu casa, por cierto, hazme el favor de avisarles a los chicos que el jueves habrá una reunión aquí por la tarde."

Ya me encontraba regresando de dejarlo en su casa, al parecer Jackson e Isaac si se habían quedado a esperarlo, porque vi el Porsche del ex kanima parqueado junto al Jeep. Esperaba que la conversación con Stiles sirviera de algo, el chico se veía deprimido, muy diferente a cómo era normalmente y necesitaba que alguien le tuviera al pendiente iba a llamar a Scott mientras subía por el ascensor cuando recordé que últimamente no los veía tan juntos como de costumbre y recordando la escena del cuarto de Stiles de la otra noche pensé que sería mejor hablar con Isaac así que le llamé, tardo dos timbres y respondió.

"¿Derek sucede algo?" Se notaba preocupación en su voz, probablemente mi llamada lo sorprendió.

"No, no sucede algo malo es solo que quería hablar contigo y ¿quería saber si vendrías al loft en la noche o te quedarías a dormir donde Stiles de nuevo?"

"Ah la verdad es que no creo ir al loft hoy porque tengo una cita y si las cosas salen según lo esperado ya sabes me divertiré en la noche." Me dijo soltando una risa, él probablemente tendría una cita con Stiles y harían cosas de las que no le agradezco la imagen mental y al parecer mi lobo tampoco lo sintió bien porque estaba intranquilo.

"Primero mucha información y segundo entonces te quedarás a dormir donde Stiles, mañana cuando vuelvas del instituto hablaremos."

"Mm Derek ¿por qué me quedaría a dormir a donde Stiles si te estoy diciendo que tendré una cita?"

"Acaso no estás saliendo con Stiles." Ya no entendía nada y Isaac casi me rompe el tímpano por la carcajada que soltó por el teléfono al parecer estaba equivocado.

"Yo no estoy saliendo con Stiles, somos amigos nunca ha pasado nada y tampoco pasará nada ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?" Aún seguía riendo un poco, pero se escuchaba interesado, y yo me preguntaba cómo explicar que los vi la otra noche en una situación comprometedora sin sonar acosador.

"Supuse que tenían algo porque últimamente ustedes se la pasan juntos y solos y en los entrenamientos te busca para sentarse contigo como si estuvieran, ya sabes, como pareja."

"Mira Derek mañana te explicaré todo con calma, pero tengo que entrar porque entre Stiles y Jackson se están acabando las pizzas y ya se me está haciendo tarde para mi cita la cual NO es con Stiles lo repito okey mañana hablamos."

"Está bien, suerte en tu cita." Luego de eso corte la llamada dejándome con unas cuantas dudas extras sin resolver que probablemente me costarían el sueño de cinco horas que solía tener diariamente, agradecía que Peter estaba terminando de arreglar el piso que había comprado y que ya no le tendría importunando a diario, ya que si bien nos llevábamos mejor, él siempre había disfrutado de molestarme y sacarme de quicio.


	3. III

Decir que dormí apenas colgué la llamada con Isaac sería mentir descaradamente, la verdad es que aún seguía dándole vueltas a la conversación con mi beta, sumándole además la pregunta del millón ¿Desde cuándo esos tres eran tan cercanos? Entendía la amistad de Jackson e Isaac porque eran mis betas y entrenaban juntos y todo eso, pero Jackson y Stiles siempre se llevaron terriblemente y el ex kanima incluso llegaba a insultarlo y tratarlo mal en muchas ocasiones y ahora de nada eran los mejores amigos. Sin lugar a duda había algo raro en toda esa situación.

Al día siguiente

Estaba terminando de hacer ejercicio en el loft cuando escuché el sonido del jeep de Stiles aparcando en el estacionamiento, ¡demonios! ahora no podría hablar con Isaac.

Minutos después, la puerta del loft estaba siendo abierta por Isaac quien solo me soltó un "hola" y se dirigió a las escaleras sin siquiera despedirse de Stiles que estaba aún en el marco de la puerta corrediza, él me dirigió una mirada y me hizo una seña con el dedo para que no dijera nada, no entendía por qué.

"Isaac ya me voy, si necesitas algo llámame ¿sí?" le gritó Stiles sabiendo que el de rulos le escucharía.

No espero respuesta y me pregunto con señas si Isaac estaba escuchando y le dije que no y me dijo que le acompañara abajo al auto y me dispuse a seguirlo. Ya abajo, me miró y por fin soltó aire.

"Perdón por tanto misterio, pero te habrás dado cuenta de que Isaac no estaba del mejor humor y no quería que escuchara que te iba a hablar sobre eso justamente." Me dijo, mientras se desabrochaba la sudadera para ir sacándosela.

"¿Ocurrió algo en el instituto o algún problema sobrenatural, alguna amenaza que diera problemas?" Sin embargo, interrumpió como de costumbre al notar que me había preocupado.

"Más bien un corazón roto."

"¿Es enserio? pero si ayer me dijo que tenía una cita y que ni siquiera esperara que llegara a dormir porque ya sabes iba a tener acción. Sus palabras no mías." Me justifique cuando soltó una risa a la ultima parte.

"Si, bueno la única acción que tuvo anoche fue saltar a mi ventana y ver una serie de policías."

Bueno al final tuve razón se quedó a dormir donde Stiles, me dije a mi mismo.

"¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? " Le dije, rogando que su repuesta no fuera tan extensa como siempre era.

"Él tenía un tiempo hablando con una chica, básicamente por mensajes, se habían visto un par de veces pero en plan normal nada organizado y tú sabes que Isaac parece un chico rudo pero en realidad no es más que un cachorrito que busca cariño y pensó que esa chica era la indicada, pudo serlo, salvo por el detalle de que ella al parecer había tenido novio y nunca se lo dijo y ayer que se suponía era su primera cita como tal, él decidió ir por ella en lugar de esperarla en lugar; lo cual fue una mala/ buena idea ya que la vio besarse con su novio a través de la ventana de la sala que daba a la calle y solo le envió un mensaje diciéndole que cancelaba la cita y que era mejor que dejaran de hablar para luego venir a mi casa y sentirse miserable toda la noche." Concluyó con pesar, evidentemente compartiendo el pesar de su amigo.

"¡Que mala suerte!, entiendo que no lo quisieras decir arriba para que no se sintiera mal al respecto, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?" Realmente esperaba poder hacer algo por Isaac, ya que esta era la primera vez desde lo de Allison que se interesaba por una chica y resultaba desafortunadamente mal.

"La verdad lo único que podemos hacer es darle su espacio, porque se siente avergonzado por no haberse dado cuenta de que lo utilizaban, no creo que quiera hablar del tema pero si lo hace, trata de que entienda que no es su culpa yo ayer intenté convencerlo, pero no me creyó porque decía que solo lo decía porque sentía pena por él y que no era realista, y sé que a mí no me hará caso pero a ti sí; así que usa ese superpoder de Alfa y arréglalo, que yo iré a bajarle las llantas al auto de esa chica por romperle el corazón a mi amigo, nos vemos al rato sourwolf, avísame cómo está por favor."

"Si claro, te avisaré si ocurre algo con respec-espera ¿Qué vas a hacer que cosa?" Le pregunté, bueno grité.

"Una pequeña venganza por ser una mala persona y también voy a ir a buscar al novio de ella para decirle lo que esa chica le está haciendo a sus espaldas, pobre, merece saberlo para que no le sigan viendo la cara, nadie merece que lo engañen, no entiendo ¿por qué no simplemente terminan y se van con otra persona? ¿es acaso tan difícil? ¿por qué jugar con los sentimientos de la otra persona, haciéndoles creer que todo marcha bien cuando en realidad no es así? ¿no piensan acaso en a quienes utilizan para engañar, como se sentirán al darse cuenta de que en realidad nunca tendrán una verdadera oportunidad y que solo los ilusionaron sin darles chance a nada? enserio la odio."

Un poco para mi sorpresa me encontraba totalmente de acuerdo con lo que describió Stiles y por primera vez en el tiempo de conocerlo, no pensé en callarlo por su incontinencia verbal, ya que todo lo que dijo era cien por ciento real.  
"Lo hacen porque son egoístas y solo piensan en sí mismas, no les importa el desastre que dejan detrás, pero ¿no crees que te vas a meter en problemas por hacerle eso al auto de esa chica?" Ni siquiera sabía el nombre, pero a estas alturas poco o nada importaba.

"Mi padre es el sheriff y creo que se sentirá aliviado de saber que aún en medio de todo el desastre sobrenatural su hijo es capaz de meterse en problemas por algo simple, así que no, tranquilo que me las puedo arreglar solo." Dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta del jeep.

"Nunca me ofrecí acompañarte tampoco, pero asegúrate que sean las cuatro llantas así le costará caro cambiarlas." Le dije ocultando la sonrisa que quería salir de mi hasta que Stiles sonrío entusiasmado de su futura travesura y se alejaba en Roscoe.

Cuando subí todo seguía igual, Isaac seguía encerrado en su habitación y yo tenía demasiada hambre por lo que busqué que cosas había en la refrigeradora para hacer de comer, encontrándome con carne algunos vegetales y varias cosas de beber, por lo que me decidí a hacer carne apanada con vegetales, ¡que creativo!, más tarde saldría a hacer la compra, normalmente me haría solo de comer a mi porque Isaac comía en el instituto o afuera, pero estaba convencido que este día él no se habría acordado ni de desayunar si Stiles no le hubiera obligado. El castaño sin duda podía convencer a la mayoría de hacer lo que él quería que hicieran.

Una vez terminada la ensalada y servido los platos fui a la puerta de su habitación y toque para darle tiempo a negarse a que entrara aunque ya sabía que por sus sentidos el estaría consiente de que yo estaba al otro lado de la puerta, pero al no recibir respuesta entré y lo hallé aún dormido en su cama, hecho un ovillo abrazándose a sí mismo aún con la ropa que había llegado, que hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta que era una sudadera de Stiles que le quedaba un poco corta de largo a la que se aferraba aun entre sueños, afirmando mi teoría de que el ancla de Isaac era sin duda Stiles. Me acerqué a despertarlo y decirle que había hecho de comer y que bajara luego de lavarse la cara y las manos, y aunque al principio parecía querer negarse su estómago rugió provocándonos una sonrisa cómplice.

"Así que, ¿qué tal la escuela?" Trate de empezar una conversación, para mitigar el silencio incomodo que se había instaurado desde que se sentó en la mesa, pero nunca ha sido mi fuerte, estaba acostumbrado a estar en silencio o que simplemente tuviera que responder preguntas, pero nunca yo empezar el diálogo.

"¿Es enserio Derek ? me preguntas ¿qué tal la escuela? no tienes que fingir sé que Sti te habrá dicho por qué estoy así, sé que quieres ayudar y lo agradezco tanto de ti, como de Stiles por decirte pero no quiero hablar de esto solo fue un cuelgue que salió mal y solo debo pasar página, no merece que le de importancia, cambiando de tema ¿qué era lo que querías que habláramos ayer?" Asentí a lo que explicó dando por mi lado terminado el tema de la chica esa.

"Quería hablarte de Stiles."

"Ayer te dije que él y yo nada que ver Derek, y creo que eso ya está más que claro con lo que acaba de pasar ¿no lo crees?" dejando salir una pequeña risa sarcástica, él enserio pasaba tanto tiempo con Stiles se le habían pegado las mañas.

"No es sobre la vida sentimental de Stiles, me tiene sin cuidado ahora que sé que no está saliendo con alguien, lo que sucede es que últimamente noté que él está actuando de manera más imprudente de lo usual sin tener remordimientos sobre eso y no sé, lo noto desapegado a su propio bienestar."

"Mm bueno no exactamente está saliendo con alguien, pero si tiene algo con alguien, pero no se suponía que lo podía decir ¡rayos!, Derek prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, si no se enojara conmigo por no guardar el secreto." Isaac a veces se comportaba infantil, pero tenerlo a mi lado con el meñique estirado en mi dirección esperando que yo cruzara el mío con el suyo simbolizando una "pinky promise" era el umbral de sus actitudes infantiles.

"Lo prometo, tranquilo, ¿pero con quién está saliendo que no puede decirlo? ¿es alguien peligroso o que sucede?" La espera de la respuesta se me hacía eterna porque en mi cabeza se iban formando peores escenarios sobre quien podría ser; tal vez una cazadora o alguien peligroso, y como Stiles es tan confiado de seguro se dejaría llevar sin preocuparse de absolutamente nada.

"No, es que, lo que sucede es que aún no quiere decir nada a nadie por si las cosas salen mal ya sabes cómo todos hemos presenciado su eterno cuelgue por Lydia y como ella lo rechazaba categóricamente en miles de ocasiones y creo que no quiere que los demás se enteren si es que vuelve a suceder eso de nuevo, y no, no es alguien peligroso es un poco pretensioso y nada esperado, te lo aseguro." Se detuvo soltando una risa irónica, pensé que había terminado de hablar cuando continuó. "Enserio quiero ver la cara de todos cuando se enteren, si es que decide hacerlo público, y por otra parte yo también he notado que es más impulsivo últimamente y he tratado de estar más atento pero tú sabes que a Stiles no le gusta que lo estén vigilando y si se da cuenta va a pensar que lo hago porque no confío en él, aun cuando es todo lo contrario."

Yo nunca había sido del tipo de personas entrometidas, pero el hecho de que parecía ser un secreto tan guardado me resultaba demasiado intrigante y más aún cuando el dueño de aquel enigma era nada más y nada menos que el mismo chico que no podía cerrar nunca la boca y guardarse sus pensamientos, el cómo lo lograba ocultar era realmente impresionante, pero necesitaba descubrirlo por su propia seguridad claro está. Lo haría en algún momento, pero sin dejar en evidencia que lo sabía.

"Entonces que haremos con Stiles si tú no lo puedes vigilar sin que se enoje contigo, Scott parece estar pegado a Kira, obviamente Lydia está descartada ella ni siquiera le interesaría y no es que pudiera hacer gran cosa más que gritar, Peter no, Malia no sabe ser discreta y creo que eso nos deja a Jackson y a mí me odia y pensaría que lo estoy vigilando nada más de verme llegar así que será Jackson ¿sabes en dónde está ?"

"Stiles no te odia solo eres intimidante con él, pero entiende que no es adrede, y creo a Stiles le parecerá conveniente que sea Jackson ya que últimamente se llevan bien, y él debe de estar en la práctica de lacrosse, bueno todos deberíamos de estar allí pero ya sabes hoy no me sentía con ánimos de nada y Stiles me vino a dejar por lo que él tampoco fue."

La forma en que dijo que "se llevaban bien" hizo que su corazón delatara que estaba mintiendo no quise decir nada al respecto, pero sabía que algo raro estaba sucediendo.

"Está bien, entonces iré después de la práctica a hablar con él y por cierto puedes avisarle a Stiles que estás bien, así no va a aparecerse mientras hablo con Jackson."

"Si claro ya le voy a llamar y ver si quiere hacer algo así lo entretengo mientras tú solucionas eso." Isaac iba a subir de nuevo cuando se giró y me dijo "Mejor me puedes llevar a su casa así no tengo que esperar a que venga por mí y se pueda topar con Jackson a la salida."

"Está bien, ¿vas a cambiarte o irás así?" señalando la misma ropa con la que había llegado y dormido antes de comer, pareció pensarlo por unos segundos cuando simplemente negó y se encaminó a la puerta del loft.

"En realidad, estoy cómodo con la sudadera de Stiles, sé que no te cae bien, pero mm se podría decir que él es ya sabes, eso." Sabía a qué se refería Isaac y el que no pudiera decirlo me recordaba a mi yo del pasado.

"¿Stiles es tu ancla verdad? es normal que te sientas cómodo con su ropa, porque su olor inconscientemente te tranquiliza, así que no tiene nada de raro ni es nada de avergonzarse, es tu amigo y se preocupa por ti, por cierto, si quieres que él se quede a dormir o a pasar el rato aquí, puedes hacerlo, esta es tu casa y quiero que te sientas cómodo. Además, si se queda aquí podremos tenerle más controlado."

"Gracias Derek, la verdad es que pensé que no querrías que alguien viniera y por eso nunca le dije que se quedara y si me gustaría tenerlo cerca para ver que le sucede." Me confesó el rubio, con un poco de culpabilidad en su tono.


	4. IV

Me iba a dirigir rumbo a casa de Stiles cuando recordé que él seguramente estaría bajando las llantas de la chica esa, por lo que difícilmente se encontraría en casa así que recordando que necesitábamos comida pensé en hacer tiempo con la compra obviamente acompañado de Isaac.

"Derek creo que te equivocaste de ruta la casa de Stiles esta para el norte y tú giraste al oeste." Me señalo Isaac confundido por el camino que estaba tomando.

"Si ya sé, pero no hay nada de comer en el loft, así que iremos a comprar lo necesario después lo dejaremos en allí y finalmente te iré a dejar donde Stiles así hago tiempo a que acabe la práctica."

"Claro, ¡sabes! deberíamos comprar algunas otras cosas además de comida ya sabes, unos muebles más para cuando se hacen las reuniones en el loft si es que te parece bien."

"Si podemos comprar algunos muebles y cosas así pero el fin de semana que no tienes instituto, yo no sé mucho o mejor dicho nada de decoración así que podríamos pedirle ayuda a alguna de las chicas tal vez." Le dije quitándole importancia pensaba darle la tarjeta y que me llamarán cuando ya eligieran uno.

"En realidad, pensaba pedirle ayuda a Jackson él está pensando en estudiar arquitectura y está obsesionado con los programas de decoración de interiores por todas esas cosas de perspectivas y no sé qué más, así que esto le serviría de práctica."

"Mucho mejor, así no será tan tedioso."

Luego de esa pequeña charla nos separamos para poner cosas en los dos carritos que habíamos cogido en la entrada y aproveche el despiste de Isaac para enviarle un texto a Stiles.

"Espero que hayas terminado lo del auto de la chica, porque Isaac quiere ir a tu casa y supongo que no debe saber lo que estás haciendo, así que avísame cuando lo llevo" le envíe, a los dos minutos me llegó su respuesta.

"Ya hice lo del auto y ahora estoy llegando a la cafetería donde trabaja su novio para decirle, así que creo que en una media hora ya estoy en casa no creo tardar más"

Después de ese texto ya no le respondí y seguí haciendo la compra, luego de unos minutos Isaac llego con su carrito casi a la mitad con chucherías y snacks típicas de adolescentes, a mi aún me faltaba un poco para terminar de encontrar todo, además que servía para hacer tiempo.

Una vez comprado y empaquetado todo, fuimos de vuelta al loft para descargar la compra y viendo el reloj ya había pasado casi una hora, así que seguro Stiles ya estaría de vuelta en su casa, terminando de guardar las cosas le dije a Isaac para ya ir y de nuevo nos dirigimos a casa de Stiles.

Cual sería mi sorpresa al notar desde lejos el Porsche de Jackson mal estacionado en media calle al frente de la casa de este, y a él y Stiles discutiendo en el porche de la casa, no terminaba de parquear el carro cuando Isaac prácticamente saltó del auto para interponerse en la pelea de los dos, lo que si no me esperaba que de pronto al ver a Stiles viera su ojo derecho completamente morado.

"¿Qué rayos le hiciste Jackson? ¿lo golpeaste? ¿cómo te atreves?, eres un idiota." Isaac estaba empujando a Jackson con cada palabra que le gritaba, sin duda estaba a punto de atacarlo, enserio por lo que salí de mi shock inicial. Y antes que pudiera decir nada el ex kanima se puso rojo de ira y con el dedo empezó a señalarlo a Isaac empujándolo como previamente había hecho el de rulos.

"¿Cómo crees que yo sería capaz de golpearlo? ¿qué te sucede?, le dieron un golpe por tu culpa, fue tuya, así que no vengas a hacerte el héroe que lo que ha pasado es obra tuya y ni te quiero ver por aquí."

Jackson estaba realmente furioso y parecía que en cualquier momento se le iba a lanzar al cuello a Isaac quien no entendía nada, mientras que Stiles trataba de separarlos poniéndose en medio. Reaccione y saqué a Stiles de entre los dos lobos para que no recibiera otro golpe y luego les mostré mis ojos de alfa para que se calmaran lo que afortunadamente funcionó.

"Stiles ¿qué fue lo qué pasó? ¿quién te golpeó y por qué?" le pregunté una vez que todos ya parecían más calmados.

"Miren ya les explico, pero podemos entrar y dejar de hacer una escena aquí afuera donde todos nos pueden ver y así me podré poner hielo en el ojo que siento que se me va a salir de la cabeza ¿sí?" dijo mientras abría la puerta de la casa y nos hacía entrar y seguirlo a la cocina donde saco una funda de vegetales congelados y se sentaba en el mesón de la cocina. "Jackson no me golpeó en primer lugar solo para aclarar y en realidad es una historia graciosa si lo ven de una forma, resulta que fue un malentendido, cuando fui a hablar con el novio de la chica con la que Isaac salía quien es por cierto un gigante musculoso, para decirle lo que ella hacía a sus espaldas el entendió que yo me había ido a burlar de él y que yo era con quien su novia lo pensaba engañar, por lo que me dio un golpe en el ojo, luego hubo una pausa antes del otro golpe donde le expliqué o más bien le grite que no era yo el chico, que era un amigo y él se quedó "¿será que me está mintiendo?" y luego de eso le expliqué bien y se disculpó mil veces y hasta me ofreció descuento de por vida en su cafetería y me agradeció por decirle lo que ella estaba haciendo a sus espaldas y creo que ahora estará rompiendo con ella, así que todo salió bien."

"¡Sí, exceptuando el hecho de que te dieron un golpe por meterte en donde ni siquiera tenías nada que ver Stiles!" le reclamó Jackson.

"Tal vez no era directamente mi problema, pero ¿a ti no te gustaría saber si la persona con la que sales está con otra además de ti?" le preguntó Stiles.

"Pues más te vale que no, pero te golpearon." Isaac lo interrumpió a Jackson al ver que se volvía a enojar, pero esta vez con Stiles.

"Jackson acompáñame afuera por favor." Le dijo sin dejarle opción a que dijera que no luego de que salieran, Stiles soltó un suspiro exagerado a lo que levante mi ceja a modo de preguntarle por qué había sido eso.

"¿Te duele el ojo?" le pregunté al ver que había cambiado por otra funda más helada.

"No, es que me fascina ponerme cosas congeladas en la cara, si, perdón Derek es que Jackson enserio se enojó conmigo y mi ojo pulsa, y los gritos de hace rato hicieron que me doliera la cabeza de paso, ¿crees que hice mal al ir a ver al chico?" Me preguntó uniendo las cejas demostrando su incertidumbre.

Me acerqué a donde estaba y coloqué mi mano en su brazo para quitarle el dolor de la cabeza y del ojo. Stiles se sorprendió cuando pose mi mano en su brazo, pero al ver las venas negras entendió y se relajó sumándole a que ya no sentía dolor.

"Gracias Derek no era necesario." Me dijo mientras sonreía un poco.

"No es nada, y creo que estuvo bien que le dijeras la verdad a ese chico, y con respecto a Jackson ¿por qué está tan molesto contigo?, ya le explicaste que no fue tu culpa, ni siquiera sabía que fueran tan cercanos." Noté como su pulso aumentó cuando le pregunté eso.

"Mm bueno un poco después de que sucediera lo del nogistsune, él se acercó a mí y me explicó que entendía lo que sentía ser manipulado por otra persona para hacer cosas malas y no ser capaz de hacer algo al respecto y como eso no era mi culpa, y creo que desde ese momento nos volvimos cercanos, además se disculpó por cómo antes me trataba e hicimos las pases y descubrimos que tenemos muchas cosas en común y por ahora eso es todo lo que te contaré."

Sin duda entendía ahora el cómo y por qué se habían hecho amigos pero aún me daba vueltas en la cabeza que cuando Stiles le pregunto que si a él lo estuvieran engañando no quisiera saberlo y que Jackson le dijera "pues más te vale que no" y de pronto todo tuvo sentido, la persona misteriosa con la que Stiles sale es Jackson por esa razón es tan secreto, es inesperado y entra en la descripción de lo que me contó Isaac.

"¿Por qué es eso todo lo que me contarás hasta ahora? que escondes Stiles." le dije mientras lo acorralaba contra la encimera de la barra de la cocina. Vi como tragaba saliva nervioso probablemente buscando alguna excusa o tratando de formar una mentira que sonara creíble.

"Derek, es lo único que te contare porque no estoy listo para contar el resto todavía, pero cuando sea el momento serás de los primeros en enterarte y por favor no trates de averiguarlo con los chicos." La manera tan seria en que me lo dijo me hizo darme cuenta de que hablaba enserio y que debía respetar su privacidad por lo que solo asentí y me separé de él dándole a entender que respetaba su decisión, lo bueno de Stiles era que el siempre entendía lo que quería decirle sin que yo siquiera tuviera que hablar con palabras.

Poco después entraron Isaac y Jackson totalmente calmados, la verdad no había prestado atención a su conversación afuera por qué estaba concentrado en Stiles así que no sabía que le habría dicho el de rulos al rubio para que este último fuera directo a abrazar a Stiles y enterrarse en su cuello, buscando su olor. Luego de eso Isaac me dijo que le abriera el carro para sacar una funda de las gomitas y demás que había traído para quedarse y que lo acompañara al carro, una vez allí me dijo que él ya le había hablado a Jackson sobre lo que nos preocupaba y que este se había comprometido a tenerle vigilado así que ya no había necesidad de volver a repetirle la charla por lo que le dije que me despidiera de los chicos y que me iría al loft por fin.

Isaac asintió y lo vi entrar de nuevo a la casa por el espejo retrovisor. Este día sin duda no había sido como lo esperaba pero que podía esperar estando en Beacon Hills.

Ahora sabia que por lo menos Jackson tendría motivación suficiente para protegerlo y estar pendiente siempre de que fuera necesario, lo cual me tranquilizaba de alguna manera, y esperaba que esos tres siguieran así de cercanos porque podía notar como parecían encajar bien entre ellos y de que forma se lograban consolar entre sí, haciendo menor sus cargas, tal como las manadas debían ser.


	5. V

Habían pasado un par de días desde lo que sucedió en casa de Stiles y hoy era sábado, pensaba en leer un libro y tal vez entrenar cuando escuché abajo a Isaac gritando que se nos hacía tarde y debíamos apurarnos mientras oía como corría por toda la planta baja para dirigirse a mi puerta y tocar varias veces, para luego asomar la cabeza y decir.

"¿Pero no te piensas cambiar? se nos hace tarde y sigues en pijama, no te acuerdas de que dijiste que hoy iríamos a buscar los muebles, Jackson y Stiles nos están esperando en el centro comercial, cámbiate te espero en el auto."

Y salió por las mismas dejándome arrepentido de haber dicho que haríamos esto, así que me tocó cambiarme de ropa rápido y salir.

Una vez allí nos encontramos con Stiles y Jackson quienes tenían dos cafés extra y una funda con panes de dulce, ofreciéndonoslos tome el mío agradeciendo al igual que Isaac.

"Espero que no les moleste que me haya incluido en su búsqueda del mueble perfecto, pero mi papá estaba de turno y estaba muy aburrido en casa." Dijo Stiles mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café, mirándome de reojo esperando una reacción.

"No hay problema."

Una vez en el local de los muebles aprecié como literalmente Jackson e Isaac analizaban a detalle todo y se volvían locos correteando por los pasillos mientras discutían entre ellos al parecer el ex kanima no era el único obsesionado con los programas de decoración, mientras que Stiles y yo nos quedamos más atrás sorprendentemente, el pecoso no había dicho nada y estaba sumamente tranquilo lo cual era raro.

Hasta que Stiles me agarró del brazo y me hizo una seña para que volviéramos a salir del lugar a lo cual lo seguí sentándonos en una banca. Espere a que hablara, pero increíblemente no soltaba una sola sílaba y según pensaba no lo haría en un tiempo por lo que me animé a preguntarle que pasaba y me interrumpió antes de hacerlo soltando de golpe.

"¿Te acuerdas de que hace unos días te dije que te contaría lo que tenía que contarte cuando fuera el momento? bueno creo que ya no importa si igual lo vas a terminar averiguando."

Trate de interrumpirlo para decirle que no tenía que contarme si es que no se sentía listo pero de nuevo no me dejo hablar y siguió.

"Estoy saliendo con Jackson desde hace unas tres semanas y por eso no quería decirlo porque una vez que lo dijera se haría real y si Jackson se arrepentía me iba a sentir mal porque ni siquiera sé por qué está conmigo en un principio, o sea no tengo nada de especial y él es tan popular y ya sabes es guapo y cualquier chica o chico quisiera salir con él y ahora él se supone que está conmigo pero y si de nuevo Lydia quiere intentar algo con él, ¿quién quita y me deja y vuelve con ella? olvídalo creo que ni debería intentarlo que tengo para ofrecer."

Luego de que soltara todo eso pude oler a través de sus emociones la tristeza la incertidumbre y un poco de odio aun no sabía si hacía el mismo o hacía la idea de que no fuera suficiente. Sabía que debía apoyarlo, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas y sumándole que mi lobo estaba intranquilo supongo por oler esas emociones solo logré ponerle la mano en el hombro como señal de apoyo a lo que Stiles por suerte entendió el mensaje y apoyo su cabeza en mi mano por un momento.

"¿Sabes que no soy la persona adecuada para hablar sobre relaciones, pero si no te sientes seguro de lo que él sienta por ti, no deberías seguir con el sin hablarlo y darle la oportunidad de que te explique qué es lo que te hace especial para él y si al final las cosas no se dan no es culpa de nadie y no te tienes que sentir mal al respecto entiendes?" Stiles soltó un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza para luego levantarse y encaminarse al local de nuevo seguido de mi cuando cruzamos el umbral de la puerta se volteó y me dio un pequeño abrazo totalmente inesperado donde pronunció un "gracias sourwolf" para luego separase y seguir caminando como si nada.

Ese abrazo había sido sin duda inesperado por completo, sabía que Stiles no me odiaba, pero no me consideraba alguien tan cercano a él como para recibir un abrazo de su parte, además que el sentir a mi lobo totalmente relajado fue agradable si es que se podía decir así. Hacía un tiempo muy largo donde no recibía muestras de afecto genuinas y creo que eso me trastocó para recordar algunas cosas de mi familia que pensaba estaban muy enterrados en mi memoria, pero escuchar la voz de Stiles gritándome para que me acercara me saco de la ensoñación momentánea que había tenido. Al parecer los chicos habían elegido un sin fin de cosas desde pinturas para el piso de abajo, un par de muebles grandes, un mueble para televisión un librero y unas cortinas sobre las que aún seguían debatiendo los dos betas, todo lo que habían elegido era en una gama de colores tierra, café claro y arena los cuales me gustaban así que les di visto bueno, luego Stiles dijo que deberíamos de comprar una vajilla que fuera a colores con todo lo del departamento por lo que Stiles y yo fuimos a la sección de hogar a buscar platos y cubiertos mientras que los otros dos terminaban de buscar las cosas que hacían falta luego cuando volvimos pedimos que llevaran los muebles el lunes ya que hoy mismo pintaríamos entre los cuatro el loft y la pintura debía secarse, Isaac me sorprendió diciendo que había comprado también pintura para mi habitación por si quería arreglarla lo cual le agradecí. Compramos además una escalera para poder pintar la parte de arriba e instalar las lámparas de techo que habíamos comprado.

Una vez en el loft procedimos a apartar todo lo que estaba en el suelo para entrar los tarros de pintura y las escaleras. Cada uno tomó un tarro y una brocha o rodillo para empezar a pintar, Stiles había abierto una escalera y estaba subiendo en ella hasta que escuché como Jackson le decía que se bajara que se iba a hacer daño, ese chico sí que se preocupaba, inconscientemente me alegró por Stiles que por fin tuviera alguien que lo cuidara. El pobre siempre era la segunda opción de todos y nadie le prestaba la atención que en realidad merecía, incluyéndome, pensé que de ahora en adelante sería más atento con él y dejaría de amenazarlo tanto.

"Deja de ordenarme que hacer no eres mi padre, no tienes derecho a decir que puedo o no puedo hacer." Le grito de vuelta Stiles y Jackson se enojó más y le respondió.

"Claro que tengo derecho, estamos saliendo y no quiero que te caigas y tengas un brazo roto además del ojo morado." Luego parece que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo porque se tapó la boca horrorizado por haber soltado el secreto, dándome a entender que Stiles había hablado conmigo sin consultarle a Jackson.

"Jack tranquilo Derek lo sabe se lo dije en la mañana." el rubio soltó una risita y se volteó hacia mi dirección y me preguntó:

"¿Estás bien con eso? no te molesta ¿verdad?" me dio gracia que pensara que me molestaría, pero como me había prometido a mí mismo a dejar de intimidar a todos los que me rodean solo negué con la cabeza para luego decirle.

"No tengo ningún problema con que sean novios, los felicito incluso, pero si terminan y luego tengo que soportarlos gritándose y tratándose mal y trayendo malas situaciones a la manada me voy a enojar y no les conviene que eso suceda así que terminan bien o se casan entendieron." Mientras me volteaba para abrir mi tarro de pintura

"En realidad, no somos novios, solo estamos saliendo, pero si tranquilo no creo que seamos así, y ¡dios Derek! ¿casarnos? tenemos 16 años no me pienso casar en un futuro muy muy muy lejano así que ni rentes un traje y alguien ayúdeme a bajar de aquí que quiero algo de tomar." dijo Stiles mientras trataba de bajar pero sosteniendo el tarro en una mano.

Vi como Jackson lo ayudaba a bajar y lo acompañaba a la cocina a por algo de tomar cuando Isaac se acercó a mí y me miró sonriendo para decirme.

"Gracias por eso Derek, a Jackson le preocupaba que reaccionaras mal, aunque no lo creas tu aprobación es muy importante para él, y me alegra que Stiles haya decidido decírtelo porque eso demuestra que se siente bien con Jackson y solo quiero que sea feliz."

A los segundos salió Stiles y Jackson con una bandeja donde estaban vasos con limonada para todos, los cuales agradecimos.

Nos la pasamos casi toda la mañana pintando y aún faltaban dos paredes y la escalera de caracol la cual Stiles había pedido expresamente pintar, ya como a las tres de la tarde decidimos que era hora de comer y pensé en ordenar unas pizzas, pero Stiles dijo que quería estrenar las cosas que habíamos elegido así que empezó a cocinar mientras nosotros sólo nos limitamos a sentarnos en la mesa observándolo mientras hacía el almuerzo, habíamos ofrecido ayuda pero él se había negado rotundamente diciendo que solo estropearíamos su comida, era diferente verlo cocinar porque realmente estaba concentrado, tanto que no hablaba más que para que le pasáramos algo o consigo mismo tratando de recordar cuantas cantidades de algún condimento debía usar y resultaba sumamente curioso cómo se desenvolvía con tanta facilidad. Una vez que estuvo todo listo nos enjuagamos las manos para ir pasando los platos y los cubiertos e Isaac ayudó a Stiles con el repostero de vidrio donde estaban los medallones de carne en salsa de champiñones, mientras que el castaño traía el arroz árabe a la mesa y yo me levanté a traer más limonada para acompañar la comida.

Sin duda estaba entusiasmado por probar la comida que tan laboriosa se había visto hacer por el castaño.

Apenas todos habíamos probado un bocado de comida Stiles nos miró expectantes como si esperara el veredicto en un concurso recibiendo halagos de Jackson e Isaac alabando su comida.

Yo asentí y solté sin pensar "Me recordó a las comidas que hacía mi madre los domingos, gracias Stiles." Para seguir comiendo cuando escuché como dejaban caer los cubiertos Jackson e Isaac y Stiles dejaba de comer para luego responderme con una voz baja.

"De nada Derek, me alegro que te haya gustado." Agradecí mentalmente que no hiciera referencia a lo que dije de mi familia.

Luego de comer mis betas salieron de nuevo a seguir pintando mientras Stiles y yo recogíamos los platos para meterlos en el lavavajillas, habíamos estado callados hasta que Stiles se giró en mi dirección y me dijo.

"Derek sé que nunca remplazaremos ni nos igualaremos a tu anterior manada porque ellos eran tu familia, pero quiero que sepas que con nosotros también puedes sentirte como si lo fuéramos, por lo menos nosotros cuatro siempre te vamos a apoyar y si me dijeras algunos platos que antes solía preparar tu mamá, encantado podría hacerlos para ti, obviamente dudo que me queden iguales pero haré el intento si con eso te sientes bien." Sonreí agradecido por la atención de Stiles y por el sentimiento de calidez que habían producido sus palabras de nuevo sentía a mi lobo emocionado a lo que atribuía a la muestra de cariño de mi beta humano.

"Gracias Stiles, ahora ustedes son mi manada y no permitiré que nada les suceda y tendré en cuenta lo que dijiste de los platos tal vez podría ser la siguiente semana si eso está bien para ti." Le dije sonriendo, mirándolo directo.

"Si, perfecto, me tienes que dar una lista de qué cosas te gustaban para ir buscando recetas o te puedo preguntar mientras las hago de los sabores que recuerdas y sacar provecho a esos superpoderes de hombre lobo, ¿sabes? creo que si entrarás a una competencia de cocina podrías descifrar cómo vencer a todos, serías un tramposo, mejor no los uses nunca en un concurso a nadie le agradan los lobos embusteros como el de caperucita roja recuerdas?" Al parecer se había roto la burbuja y ya estábamos de vuelta a la normalidad y su habla sin parar.

"Cállate caperucita, y volvamos a pintar." Iba a discutir el apodo, pero le mostré mis ojos rojos y se rio y salió de nuevo a la sala.

Luego de eso nos la pasamos pintando y en un momento pensé que si en un principio me hubieran dicho que terminaría siendo el alfa de unos adolescentes y arreglando una casa para ellos me reiría de mí mismo, pero desde que había regresado era lo más cercano a estar con una familia, desde que había sucedido lo del incendio y se sentía bien, aunque faltaban integrantes ellos eran más que suficientes. Y un sentimiento de paz me lleno, algo que no había sentido ni tenido desde hace varios años y me prometí a mí mismo no dejar que nada me lo quitara.

Una vez terminado de pintar el piso de abajo Isaac decidió pintar su cuarto también por suerte había sobrado pintura por lo que terminamos pintando su habitación, cayendo en cuenta que no podría dormir allí por lo que Jackson le ofreció quedarse en su casa y el rubio aceptó, luego de eso Jackson e Isaac se dirigieron a la puerta para irse y Stiles estaba dormido en la escalera de caracol probablemente agotado de todo lo que habíamos hecho en el día, lo desperté para que se fuera a su casa a descansar apropiadamente, se despidió y se fue dejando el loft en completo silencio, abrí todas las ventanas y encendí los ventiladores que habíamos comprado para que el olor a pintura se desvaneciera y fui a mi habitación a tomar una ducha y dormir.


	6. VI

Habíamos tenido casi un mes sin ningún problema sobrenatural, hasta que obviamente se acabó la calma, teniendo que llamar a la manada al loft, los cuales se sorprendieron al ver los cambios que habíamos hecho, ya que para esta fecha estaban todos los muebles y todo en su lugar respectivo, dejando preguntas sobre cuándo pasó eso y porque y como es que ellos no sabían lo que sucedía a lo que ni me moleste a responder ya que Stiles como siempre abrió la boca y hablo por todos. Dando así por terminado la charla y comenzando el tema que importaba que era el nuevo problema que teníamos. En ese tiempo los cuatro es decir Isaac, Jackson, Stiles y yo nos habíamos reunido bastantes veces en el loft simplemente para pasar el rato lo cual era agradable.

Luego de explicar la situación que se estaba dando cada uno se dirigió a sus casas, no era algo tan importante sólo eran unos omegas que estaban dando problemas por lo que tendríamos que ubicarlos y ver si se podrían unir a la manada o echarlos del territorio.

Stiles como siempre había prometido investigar en la base de datos de su padre para tratar de averiguar algún reporte policial que nos pudiera servir.

Unas horas después del termino de la reunión decidí salir a hacer una ronda por el bosque por si me encontraba con los omegas y de paso ver si Stiles había encontrado algo, por lo que me disponía a subir por su ventana cuando escuché un gemido lastimero, preocupándome por si algo le había sucedido y trepé a toda velocidad entrando a su habitación, encontrándomelo en una esquina de su cama abrazado a su almohada mientras lloraba. Estaba tan perdido que ni siquiera noto mi presencia hasta que me senté en un lado de su cama y le puse la mano en su hombro, recién en ese momento fijó su vista hacia mí y trato de ocultarse probablemente por la vergüenza de que lo viera en ese estado, pero no se lo permití.

"¿Stiles que sucede, por qué lloras? ¿Quieres que llame a Jackson? ¿Te hiciste daño, qué pasó?" le dije tratando que mi voz sonara lo más suave posible para que no se alterara.

Stiles solo se lanzó hacia mi sin separar su brazos, pero queriendo que lo abrace lo que hice apenas entendí, eso pareció calmarlo, porque iba dejando de llorar tan fuerte aun envuelto en mis brazos se apegó más a mi pecho y tomó varias bocanadas de aire tratando de calmarse para hablar.

"¡No!, no llames a Jackson, no me hice daño, sólo, ¿puedes acompañarme a caminar un rato? necesito serenarme y ahí te contaré, pero sigamos así un momento, por favor." Me dijo, mientras alzaba su cabeza aún pegada a mi pecho, lucia tan indefenso, no se parecía en nada al Stiles al que estaba acostumbrado por lo que mi instinto prácticamente me obligó a prometerme que lo mantendría a salvo de todo y todos.

Seguimos unos minutos más en la misma posición y yo había empezado a deslizar mi mano en su espalda para que se tranquilizara, lo que estaba funcionando, cuando de repente se separó se dirigió al baño se lavó la cara y salió del baño, se puso unos zapatos y aún en pijama me dijo que saliéramos por lo que lo seguí.

Teníamos un buen rato caminando cuando lo sentí temblar a mi lado, dándome cuenta que él solo estaba con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta de mangas cortas por lo que probablemente estaría muerto de frío así que me quite mi chaqueta y se la ofrecí, total yo nunca tenía frío y más la usaba por costumbre que necesidad a lo que me agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa y se enfundó en mi prenda que le quedaba ridículamente grande haciéndolo parecer aún más pequeño de lo que realmente era.

Llegamos a un claro donde había unas rocas y tomamos asiento, habíamos estado en silencio desde que dejamos su casa y aunque en el pasado hubiera dado todo por ese silencio de parte de Stiles, ahora me resultaba sumamente incómodo, pero sabía que lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo, el castaño sería el único que tendría las respuestas y yo estaba totalmente dispuesto a esperar lo que fuera necesario.

Por suerte la espera no fue mucha porque Stiles en un momento me miró para empezar a hablar.

"Jackson y yo terminamos, bueno él me terminó después de la reunión." La verdad es que no me esperaba que esa fuera la razón, ya que cada vez que los veía siempre estaban divirtiéndose y cuidándose no me imaginaba que pudieran terminar en un futuro cercano.

"¿Tenían problemas? o ¿cómo fue? si es difícil de contar tranquilo, no es necesario que hables de eso todavía o si prefieres hablar con Isaac." Me interrumpió.

"Es que eso es lo peor, todo iba bien nunca pelábamos, ni nada por el estilo, Jackson solo me explico que, si bien me quería, no estaba enamorado de mí, y que él tampoco pensaba que yo lo estuviera de él, que solamente funcionábamos juntos porque compartíamos muchas cosas en común y entendíamos el cargar con la culpa y que en realidad si seguíamos juntos solo terminarías dañando la amistad, porque en realidad no nos queríamos." Dijo con pesar.

"Y tú ¿estás de acuerdo con lo que dijo? ¿o si estás enamorado de él?" Cuando le pregunté, sentí a mi lobo inquieto, hace semanas que estaba calmado, pero con todo lo de los omegas era lógico que estuviera atento.

"Creo que puede tener razón en que nos estábamos haciendo compañía mutua, y la verdad no lo sé, no estoy seguro porque no tengo con que compararlo, nunca antes he estado con otra persona de forma seria, tú sabes que lo de Lydia fue un capricho infantil y que en realidad no significó nada pero con Jackson era la primera vez que alguien realmente quería estar conmigo, ya sabes que alguien me eligió, y creo que eso me hizo ilusionarme más, todo es tan confuso; y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera me puedo enojar con él porque no puedes obligar a alguien a estar contigo y más cuando creo que el no superó a Lydia todavía." Termino de contar totalmente desilusionado, si bien no podía oler sus sentimientos conocía tanto a Stiles que podía adivinarlos solo con darle un vistazo de la misma manera en que él podía entenderme sin necesidad de palabras.

"Estás equivocado Stiles."

"¿Con respecto a qué?"

"No ha sido la primera persona que te elige, Scott te eligió su mejor amigo si bien ya no son tan cercanos como antes, él hizo esa decisión, Isaac te eligió como su ancla; eres literalmente la persona que lo mantiene a flote sin ti el perdería el control, incluso yo te elegí."

"¿Cómo que me elegiste? no me has mordido y en sumo caso sería tu tercer beta no el primero."

"Te elegí como la primera persona humana en quien puedo volver a confiar después de lo qué pasó, así que no pienses que no eres elegido." Cuando le dije eso vi como sus ojos se humedecieron apreciando la importancia de mis palabras porque el entendía que para mí no era fácil decirlas.

"Derek "

"¿si? "

"Gracias"

"De nada, ¿quieres volver ya o todavía quieres seguir aquí?" le dije al ver que la charla había concluido aparentemente.

"No quiero regresar aun, mi padre está de turno y no quiero estar solo todavía, no te molesta verdad." me pregunto mirándome mientras abría los ojos como un cachorrito lo haría. Haciéndome imposible negarme a su petición.

"Si quieres me puedo quedar contigo hoy y nos distraemos buscando lo del omega." Mi idea pareció gustarle porque dio un salto del asiento poniéndose en marcha, poco a poco iba recuperando al Stiles normal.

Una vez que llegamos, Stiles fue directo a su escritorio para agarrar la laptop y sentarse en una esquina dándome espacio a su lado para sentarme y ver con él lo que encontraba, así nos la pasamos gran parte de la noche hasta que supongo nos quedamos dormidos, porque al día siguiente me desperté por el ruido de las llaves abriendo la puerta dándome a entender que el sheriff habría llegado, cuando vi a mi izquierda puede admirar a Stiles todavía dormido apoyado en mi hombro con la laptop aún encendida sobre sus piernas. Pese a la mala posición en la que me había quedado dormido no sentía molestia.

Moví un poco mi hombro para que Stiles despertara de forma tranquila pero claro era el ser más poco tranquilo del universo por lo que tenía que asustarse y casi mandar al piso la computadora si no fuera porque la atrapé en el aire, quien ahora me miraba con cara de que no mata una mosca.

"Bonita pijamada nos montamos anoche ¡eh lobito!, a la próxima podemos hacernos trenzas y ver películas mientras comemos helado y me escuchas llorar por mi corazón roto; y seremos oficialmente una mala película de comedia noventera." Solo le gruñí por las estupideces que decía tan de mañana.

"No seas dramático no tienes el corazón roto"

"¿cómo puedes saber eso? no lees mentes o tal vez porque eres un lobo nacido tienes algún poder especial, así como en esa película la de los bichos esos que brillan al sol no recuerdo el nombre, a ver Derek dime en qué estoy pensando" mientras se ponía de frente a mí.

"No puedo leer mentes, pero si podría saberlo si te quitas el bloqueador de olor, y no creo que tengas un corazón roto porque yo tampoco creo que hayas estado enamorado de Jackson tan solo confundiste los sentimientos amistosos con amorosos."

"La verdad lo del bloqueador la sigo usando para que no sea un libro abierto si ya de por si, por mi ritmo cardiaco saben que me sucede quisiera tener una pequeña noción de intimidad, pero me da curiosidad el que puedas descifrarlo con solo mi olor."

Me dijo mientras se quitaba el collar donde estaba el bloqueador, dejando libre su esencia la cual inmundo inmediatamente todo el espacio haciéndome sentir como en mi hogar, olía a él a café a entusiasmo, a bosque, a tinta de re saltador, a un poco de vainilla lo que suponía sería por el shampoo que usaba y con respecto a sus emociones solo olía un poco de tristeza pero no la que debería tener si le hubieran roto verdaderamente el corazón confirmando mis suposiciones.

"Stiles aun con el bloqueador y sin poderte escuchar, podría saber que sientes eres sumamente fácil de leer cuando quitas de encima tu hiperactividad que te sirve de escudo, y ni te molestes en hacerte el sorprendido que yo sé que te aprovechas de eso para que los otros no reparen en ti."

"No afirmaré ni negaré nada, sourwolf lee mentes, pero ¿quieres bajar a desayunar y luego vamos al loft ayer y les informamos a los demás lo que averiguamos ayer?" Preguntó mientras se dirigía a su baño.

"Tu padre ya llegó ¿no le molestara que me haya quedado a dormir?"

"No, tranquilo está acostumbrado a que los chicos se queden a dormir, y creo que le calma saber que no estoy siempre solo cuando él no está, aunque realmente ya no hablamos mucho últimamente, así que espérame un momento mientras uso el baño para que tú lo puedas usar y te espero abajo."


	7. VII

Luego del desayuno que compartimos con el Sheriff, Stiles subió a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa para ir al loft, mientras él estaba arriba, John me miró fijamente para luego soltar.

"Así que ¿desde cuando sales con mi hijo?" Logrando que por poco me atragante con el sanduche que estaba comiendo, para luego reírme por la confusión.

"No salgo con Stiles, sheriff." Le dije aun riéndome.

"Estaba seguro de que eras tú, pero si no eres tú es Jackson o Isaac no trates de negarlo porque sé que está saliendo con uno de ustedes tres." El sheriff parecía confundido, al parecer si estaba convencido de que era conmigo.

"Stiles estaba saliendo con Jackson, pero ayer le termino así que es mejor que no traiga el tema a colación, ayer estaba muy triste por eso. Pero ¿por qué estaba seguro de que sería yo?" La verdad me intrigaba, ya que no era la primera persona que sugería que había algo entre Stiles y yo. Aun antes de que fuéramos más cercanos y nos dedicáramos únicamente a hacer rabiar al otro.

"¡Oh! porque se complementan bien, y las veces que los he visto organizar planes siempre son ustedes dos poniéndose de acuerdo en perfecto orden y todos los demás simplemente observándolos sin participar, además que cada vez que él ha corrido peligro o que tu haz estado en riesgo siempre han estado ahí para apoyarse por lo que me pareció lógico." Dijo moviendo la mano como quitándole importancia.

Bueno ahora que el Sheriff lo decía entendía por qué la gente solía pensar eso, ya que realmente tenía sentido, pero no era nuestra culpa que fuéramos los únicos que podíamos organizarnos de manera correcta y siempre ayudábamos al otro porque eso es lo que hace la manada y si bien Stiles no era un lobo era tan fiel como uno, y era inteligente y dedicado cuando se lo proponía y obstinado, siempre apoyando a los demás.

oh

"¿Derek sucede algo? te pusiste pálido muchacho." Dijo el Sheriff acercándose a mí.

"Sourwolf ¿estás bien te sucede algo quieres que llame a Deaton?" dijo Stiles que había bajado en ese momento y al ver a su padre preocupado, él también se había preocupado.

"No, no pasa nada tranquilos, ¿estás listo? hay que irnos, gracias Sheriff por el desayuno tenga un buen día." Le dije encaminándome a la puerta a toda velocidad. Espere a Stiles al lado del jeep para que abriera cuando por fin salió noté que traía la computadora la cual me la pasó al sentarme para que la llevara.

"¿Cómo así traes la computadora creí que ya habíamos investigado todo?" le pregunté extrañado.

"No es por eso, es que pensé en qué tal vez deberíamos hacer un bestiario de nuestra manada ya sabes todas las manadas tienen uno y pensé que yo podría encargarme de eso ya sabes que los demás no se interesan, pero nos serviría y pensé que mientras esperábamos podíamos ir avanzando, y si quieres ayudarme con algunas cosas que debes de saber que yo ignoro; pero si es tedioso entonces mejor olvídalo, tal vez no deberíamos hacerlo."

"Me parece buena idea, cuando lleguemos al loft podemos empezar, te puedo contar algunas cosas que recuerdo haber leído del bestiario de mi familia y también podríamos pedirle prestado el de los Argents a Chris eso podría completar espacios."

Luego de eso Stiles solo sonrió y prendió la radio dando por finalizada nuestra conversación poniéndose a tararear alguna canción que soñaba dejándome con el océano de pensamientos que tenía.

La conversación con el padre de Stiles me había dejado confundido, si bien varías veces nos habían señalado que parecíamos una pareja nunca lo había tomado enserio ya que resultaba a manera de broma tipo esos matrimonios viejos que siempre pelean, pero al ver los puntos que había señalado John, me había dado cuenta que en realidad tal vez inconscientemente actuábamos como una, pero eso no significaba que tuviéramos sentimientos por el otro necesariamente.

"¿Derek te puedo pedir un favor?" La voz de Stiles me saco de la maraña de pensamientos que tenía.

"Dime."

"Podrías decirle tú a Isaac lo de Jackson es que no quiero que me de esa mirada de perrito en la lluvia con pena."

"Claro yo le digo, y por cierto ¿cómo te sientes al respecto? sabiendo que lo verás en un par de horas." Le pregunté girando mi cara que había estado todo el camino hacia la ventana, para mirarlo.

"Si te soy honesto, me estoy por arrancar el pelo, no sé como se supone que deba actuar, si tengo que aparentar que todo está bien, y hablar como siempre o si no querrá que estemos cerca por un tiempo, no tengo la menor idea de absolutamente nada. Derek corta mi garganta con tus dientes y líbrame de ese bochorno social ¡por favor!" me rogó girando su cara en mi dirección mientras hacía una especie de intento de cara de perrito. Lo cual me causo gracias ya que no le salía para nada.

"Te diría que fueras tú mismo, pero ambos sabemos que eso no funcionará." Me interrumpió gritando un "oye" mientras me daba un manotazo en el brazo. "Solo salúdalo y si no te sientes listo de hablar con él, mantente cerca de otra persona para que no se acerque." Mi respuesta pareció dar en el blanco porque se relajó.

Una vez que llegamos al loft note que Isaac no estaba probablemente habría salido a desayunar afuera, por lo que nos dispusimos a hacer lo del bestiario, nos pasamos gran parte de la mañana buscando y recordando antiguas amenazas que tuvimos y mientras el buscaba y yo leía algunos libros sobre eso que tenía en mi dormitorio, recordé que había guardado una copia del bestiario de los Argent en mi computadora por lo que fui a traerla.

"Así que tú sí tienes una computadora y sabes como usarla, aun así, yo soy el único que se quema las pestañas buscando todo siempre, ¡pensé que no sabias como!" me grito indignado al verme utilizar la computadora.

"Claro que se como utilizar una computadora, no vivo en una cueva, solo que tú eres mejor que yo buscando." Le solté encogiéndome de hombros mientras seguía leyendo.

"Okey Derek, ahora puedes repetir lo último a mi grabadora pero esta vez con un poco más de sentimiento."

"¿De qué demonios hablas?"

"Que acabas de admitir que soy mejor que tú en algo y no hay nadie que lo haya escuchado y no me creerán así que repítelo para mostrárselos a todos." Mientras acercaba más su teléfono a mi cara.

"Retiró lo dicho, eres un estúpido, si quieres lo puedo repetir." Le dije sonriendo de esa manera que sabía que le molestaba.

"Me rindo, solo vivirá en mi memoria, si tuviera un diario lo hubiera escrito, "querido diario hoy Derek ha admitido que soy mejor que él en algo, pronto admitirá que está completamente enamorado de mi"." Dijo simulando escribir con una pluma invisible en su cuaderno también invisible.

"¿Sabes?, es la segunda vez en el día que alguien dice que tengo sentimientos por ti o tú por mí."

"¿Qué quién dijo eso?" mientras se reía.

"Tu padre, cuando te fuiste a duchar me acribilló con un interrogatorio porque pensaba que salías conmigo, luego de que le explicara que antes salías con Jackson me contó sus razones y bueno son bastantes lógicas."

"Me imagino su cara, y me da risa que siquiera pensara que tú serías gay, o que peor aún estuvieras prendado de mí, que imaginación." Dijo aun riendo por la ocurrencia de su padre.

"En realidad, nunca he tenido preferencia, si bien no he tenido nada serio con un hombre, me da total igual que si fuera una mujer." La cara de Stiles era un poema estaba en total shock al parecer lo que había dicho lo había tomado por total sorpresa.

"Solo para recapitular, dices que soy mejor que tú en algo, luego que mi padre nos confundió como pareja y para finalizar dices que eres bisexual, okey eso es todo donde está la cámara escondida." dijo girando su cabeza en todas las direcciones buscando la inexistente cámara.

"Me arrepiento tanto de no haber tomado tu oferta de cortarte el cuello en el jeep." le dije mientras soltaba un suspiro exageradamente largo y me levantaba para irme a la cocina siendo seguido automáticamente por Stiles quien no quería al parecer finalizar la conversación.

"¡Vamos Sourwolf! no me puedes culpar, mi cerebro explotó con la bomba que lanzaste, tienes que agradecer que aún sea capaz de hablar."

"Créeme Stiles, que eso sería lo último de lo que agradecería en mi vida y ya podemos cambiar de tema, como de que si vas a cocinarme algo." Le dije mientras ponía la sonrisa patentada Hale.

"Odio cuando haces esa sonrisa enserio, te piensas que no se negarán a nada, pero te tengo una noticia gran lobo malo, conmigo no funciona, fui vacunado a tus encantos, y a tus amenazas así que ni te molestes." dijo mientras se ponía a sacar ingredientes de la refrigeradora.

"Si tuviera la intención de que cayeras bajo como dijiste "mis encantos" créeme que lo harías, en un segundo ni siquiera te darías cuenta de que fue lo qué pasó. Pero nunca lo sabrás así que supérame y no le pongas apio lo detesto." Dije mientras le quitaba esa rama verde que estaba por cortar.

"Eres un engreído, ni aunque usaras tus mejores técnicas que enserio dudo mucho que tengas, podrías hacerme caer, así que más bien tu supérame y no seas un niño y comete tus vegetales." Estuve tentado a olerlo para saber que emociones tenía, pero la verdad me estaba divirtiendo ese tira y afloja que teníamos.

"Enserio no me crees capaz" le dije claramente ofendido.

"¡Oh no Derek! estoy seguro que no eres capaz, porque vamos si físicamente estás como quieres y lo sabe cualquiera que tenga ojos funcionales y apuesto que hasta los ciegos, pero no tienes esa facilidad al momento de hablar si bien en estos meses te has mostrado más abierto, aún eres totalmente hermético y tengo que decirte que hace falta más que una cara bonita para que yo caiga por alguien, así que; sí, estoy seguro que no serías capaz." Stiles lo dijo con tal convicción que no daba lugar a dudar pero el martilleo de su corazón me dijo que no era del todo cierto, al parecer ese pequeño reto implícito traía la misma sensación de emoción y adrenalina para ambos.

"Así que solo soy una cara bonita para ti, y yo que te pensaba menos superficial Stiles, pero bueno, ya que estás tan seguro, que no te sorprenda si en algún momento te encuentras escribiendo mi nombre rodeados de corazones atrás de tus cuadernos." le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo lo cual hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido, tenía razón Stiles si sentía cierta atracción hacia mí. Y según iban pasando las horas en su compañía concluí que yo también sentía una atracción por el castaño.

¿Quién lo hubiese dicho?

"Ya quisieras Derek, ahora mejor corta esos tomates para terminar de hacer esto y comer por fin, me tienes muerto de hambre."


	8. VIII

"Odio cortar, no quiero." le dije mientras me sentaba en la barra.

"Ah, pero bien que te gustaría cortar mi cuello."

"En este momento se me ocurren otras cosas que podría hacer con tu cuello." la carcajada que soltó me descolocó.

"¿es enserio? eso es lo mejor que tienes, Derek podría apostar que no eres capaz de llamar mi atención ni aunque tú vida corriera peligro." Dijo el castaño totalmente seguro de lo que decía.

"Apostaría lo que quieras que soy total y completamente capaz, pero te acaban de terminar y eres presa fácil así que no es tan interesante, cuando hayas superado tu rompimiento podría ser." le dije terminando de servir la ensalada en los platos mientras el freía la carne en el sartén.

"¿Apostarías tu camaro por un mes?" me preguntó mirándome fijamente con ese brillo en los ojos producto de la emoción del reto.

"Sin ninguna duda, pero ya te dije eres presa fácil."

"Está bien, cuando deje de ser presa fácil disfrutaré de mi camaro por un mes." dijo mientras ponía la porción de carne frita en mi plato y luego en el suyo para sentarse a mi lado.

"Trató hecho entonces."

Mientras comía me di cuenta que sin querer habíamos pactado una apuesta donde yo tendría que conquistarlo para que el no tuviera mi auto por un mes, ¿cómo demonios llegue a eso? si tan solo unas horas antes, jamás se me hubiera cruzado ni remotamente por la cabeza. Quería pensar que era porque al desafiarme había hecho que esa parte competitiva se despertara y me haya hecho imposible negarme. Pero bien sabía que esa no era la razón. Normalmente mi lobo funcionaba como una alerta a cometer imprudencias, pero cada vez que estaba con Stiles mi lobo decidía tomarse año sabático no mostrando ni señas.

Internamente sentía algo de alegría y emoción ya que, si bien me había admitido que sentía cierta atracción hacia Stiles el saber que este también sentía algo por mí, había crecido el sentimiento un poco. Claro estaba que no iba a hacer nada todavía, por el reciente rompimiento yo no pensaba ser "el clavo que saca a otro clavo" de nadie, y mucho menos de Stiles.

Luego de la comida continuamos haciendo lo del bestiario para luego excusarme para ir a tomar una ducha ya que en unas horas vendrían los demás de la manada y yo seguía con la ropa del día anterior. Cuando termine la ducha baje de nuevo al salón para encontrarme a Stiles dormido encima del teclado de la laptop, probablemente exhausto de las pocas horas que había descansado, por lo que sin despertarlo lo moví al sillón para que siguiera durmiendo un rato hasta que llegaran, mientras me dispuse a avisar por mensaje a la manada que llegaran en dos horas y luego lave la loza que ensuciamos en la hora de la comida y pude ver al salir que Stiles seguía en la misma posición que lo dejé en el sofá.

Viéndolo descansar parecía tan tranquilo que dudaba que fuera la misma persona que hablaba hasta por los codos y me solía sacar de quicio las veinticuatro horas los siete días a la semana. Abrí mi libro para seguir investigando mientras quemaba tiempo turnándome, dando miradas entre el libro y el muchacho acostado en mi sofá. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve en esa rutina hasta que recibí un mensaje de Jackson diciendo que ya estaba llegando. Y varios más de la manada informando lo mismo salvo Liam diciendo que llegaría un poco tarde porque estaba en un compromiso familiar y no lo dejaban salirse antes.

"Stiles despierta, los chicos ya van a llegar debes dejar de babear el asiento y ponerte presentable." Stiles apenas abrió un ojo para negar con la cabeza y tratar de volver a dormir lo cual no iba a permitir por lo que lo moví varias veces hasta que soltó un ahogado "te odio" y se levantó al baño a lavarse la cara y eliminar las pruebas de que estaba dormido.

"¿Tú me llevaste al sofá?" me pregunto cuando volvió al sofá sentándose esta vez.

"Si, colapsaste encima del computador que sentí pena por ella y te traje para que babearas mejor el sofá." le dije molestándolo, sabiendo que era poco amigable recién levantado.

"Tienes suerte de que siga casi dormido así que te dejaré pasar lo que dijiste." dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la pulsera con bloqueador de olor.

"¿Por qué te volviste a poner el brazalete?" le pregunté mientras me acercaba a la mesa para recoger algunos de los libros regados que teníamos allí.

"Es que no quiero que los chicos me huelan y sepan que me pasa y ya sabes." soltó excusándose.

"¿Y por qué no la tenías cuando estabas conmigo?"

"Porque aún con la pulsera siempre sabes que me pasa y resulta absurdo pretender esconderte algo, ahora que sé que lees mentes, además que ayer ya me viste en todo mi drama adolescente. He perdido mi poca dignidad contigo." Aunque Stiles trató de que sonara gracioso, pude estar seguro que sus palabras reflejaban la realidad.

Luego de eso a los pocos momentos escuché acercarse el auto de Jackson, y las motos de Ethan y Scott. Lo cual se lo comunique a Stiles quien obviamente no pudo anticiparse a eso ya que no contaba con el oído que nosotros los lobos si teníamos.

Escuché murmurar a Stiles, pero la verdad poco o nada entendí a pesar del súperoido para luego escucharlo decir "estoy listo" como si se fuera a presentar en una exposición, luego me cayó el balde en la cabeza de que se estaba preparando mentalmente para no dejarse en ridículo con Jackson, ya que sería la primera vez desde el día anterior que habían terminado que se verían, y como nunca lo oficializaron tendrían que pretender que todo seguía igual, esperaba que Stiles siguiera mi consejo para que no se formara una situación incómoda, pero bueno muchas esperanzas no tenía si el cincuenta por ciento de la ecuación era el de lunares, quien era sin duda el ser; con peor suerte del planeta.

Una vez que se abrieron las puertas del loft y que todos entraron la mayoría se había saludado abajo dejándonos solo a Stiles y a mí como los destinatarios en fila de los saludos donde pude notar la incomodidad de Stiles en el momento que Jackson lo saludó, pero al parecer el rubio no lo notó porque incluso tuvieron una pequeña plática que duró unos minutos para luego dirigirse al lado de la mesa que era donde yo estaba parado. Para de esa manera dar inicio a la reunión donde nos turnamos para explicar las cosas que habíamos averiguado y cuál era el plan y cuando sería.

Una vez explicado que se realizaría dentro de dos noches que sería la luna llena, les informe que tendríamos que hacer parejas para esconder las trampas que usaríamos y así abarcar más terreno, todos estaban de acuerdo hasta que les dije que yo las formaría.

Dejando así a Scott con Lydia, a Jackson con Malia, a Liam quien había llegado hace unos momentos con Isaac, a Ethan con Kira, y finalmente a Stiles conmigo.

Lo que hizo que varias personas pusieran una cara sorprendida por que normalmente nunca elegiría por mi propia voluntad trabajar con Stiles.

Pese a las quejas de no poder elegir sus parejas los callé diciéndoles que "debían aprender a trabajar con todos los miembros de la manada y no solo con sus novias o sus mejores amigos" dando por finalizada la reunión.

La primera en irse fue Malia quien al parecer tenía un compromiso que atender, Kira y Scott fueron los segundos, seguidos de la banshee quien estaba diciéndoles que deberían ir a ver unos zapatos que vio en un escaparate a lo que venían hacia aquí a lo que la kitsune asintió emocionada arrastrando del brazo al pobre Scott, luego salió Ethan quien estaba conversando con Jackson que había prometido llevar a Liam a su casa de vuelta ya que vivían relativamente cerca, dejando en el loft únicamente a Isaac Stiles y a mí. Por fin.

Cuando pude sentir que habían salido del radio del edificio le informe a Stiles quien soltó un "al fin, pensé que jamás terminaría esta reunión." lanzándose sin miramientos al sofá de forma totalmente exagerada como era de costumbre en él. Causando una risa en Isaac que de pronto se tornó en una mueca de tristeza, Isaac ya sabía lo de S y J, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca lo agarré del brazo y lo dirigí a la cocina, una vez allí lo solté.

"Se que ya sabes lo que sucedió entre Stiles y Jackson, pero él no quiere hablar de eso, ni que le pongas esa cara de lástima porque lo vas a hacer sentir peor, entendido." Recibiendo un pequeño "okey".

Luego de eso serví varios vasos de agua para simular que fuimos a por eso.

"¿Stiles necesitas que te lleve de regreso? o ¿quieres continuar haciendo lo que estábamos haciendo antes de la reunión?" le pregunté llamando su atención que estaba en el teléfono entre sus manos.

"Por si no lo recuerdas yo te traje en el jeep en la mañana y no, la verdad es que siento que si leo una sola palabra más mis ojos se saldrán de mi cabeza y empezarán a rodar por todo tu loft, y creo que haré tiempo a que mi papá llegue a casa para ir, así que solo existiré en este sillón como un invitado más." dijo hundiéndose más en la colchoneta del sofá.

"Stiles tu ya no cuentas como invitado, así que no esperes trato especial." le dije mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá individual a su derecha. Donde estaba antes de que llegaran los chicos.

"Pues no, Derek se equivoca por hoy serás mi invitado especial así que dime que quieres y lo tendrás." dijo Isaac totalmente animado, probablemente en un intento de que Stiles se quedará más tiempo y olvidará lo incómoda de la reunión.

"Ya ves Sourwolf, Isaac si sabe como tratarme, quiero algo de comer muero de hambre." dijo batiendo sus pestañas hacia Isaac quien prácticamente voló a la cocina a hacer algo.

"Eres cruel, sabes que lo hace porque piensa que estás deprimido." le dije mientras tomaba el libro que antes leía.

"Lo sé, pero es lindo que te traten bonito, no como otros." me menciono de forma sarcástica.

"¿otros como yo, te refieres?" le dije siguiéndole el juego.

"Si camina como pato, luce como pato y hace como pato ¿qué será?" me dijo viéndome directo a los ojos mientras alzaba una de sus cejas. Bien, dos podíamos jugar ese juego.

"Pues tal vez el pato se comporta de esa manera porque alguien, no le demuestra como quiere que lo traten, el pato no es adivino." le dije mientras me acercaba a él. Pude ver como mi cercanía lo distrajo por un segundo, y al ver mi sonrisa Stiles supo que yo me di cuenta que al parecer no estaba tan vacunado como el pensaba.

Siendo interrumpidos por Isaac quien traía en una charola unos platos con sándwiches calientes para todos y algunos refrescos. En medio de una película que la verdad estaba muy aburrida terminamos de comer los sándwiches mientras sentía la miraba intermitente de Stiles probablemente pensando en que había perdido en esa ocasión lo cual hizo que me auto felicitara mentalmente, por tener ese efecto en él.


	9. IX

"Por cierto Isaac, ¿donde estuviste toda la mañana que ni te apareciste?" le preguntó Stiles, mientras bebía un trago de su refresco.

"Bueno en la mañana cuando me di cuenta que Derek no estaba fui a desayunar afuera, luego me reuní con Jackson y después simplemente quise caminar por el pueblo y termine inscribiéndome en unas clases de muai thai en el centro."

"¿Las de un señor apellido Kim algo, esas?" le pregunto emocionado Stiles.

"Si justamente ese, no me digas que tú también haces muai Thai" le pregunto el de rulos.

"Jajajajaja no, la verdad es que quise aprender e incluso me inscribí, pero fue justo cuando pasó lo de la mordida de Scott y nos vimos envueltos en todo el drama sobrenatural que ya ni tuve tiempo para ir a alguna clase, luego cuando pensé en ir, recordé que no podría si siempre estaba con golpes gracias a los entrenamientos de lacrosse y los que resultaban de las misiones, y él tiene una política estricta de no usar sus enseñanzas para peleas, no me creería que un hombre lobo me golpeó así que lo descarté." dijo quitándole importancia, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el si había querido aprender en su momento y que probablemente sentía envidia de Isaac, quien no tendría problemas para asistir dado a que no formaba marcas por la curación que poseíamos como hombres lobos, otra vez podía notar como Stiles renunciaba a algo que quería por no ser egoísta, y aunque me daba una sensación de orgullo el ver que tan buen beta era, me enojaba el hecho de que siempre se pusiera en segundo lugar, por lo que antes de que siquiera pensara lo que diría solté.

"Si quieres, yo te puedo enseñar Stiles." No entendía porque lo había dicho sin siquiera pensarlo por dos microsegundos, literalmente quería darme una palmada en la cara por mi nótese el sarcasmo "fabulosa idea". Al parecer mi idea sonó tan descabellada para el de rulos como para mi cerebro quien había decidido hacer aparición por fin.

"¿Enserio lo harías Derek? sería increíble aunque ahora podrías golpearme con la excusa de que "me estas enseñando"" dijo tratando de imitarme.

"¿Quieres o no?" le dije cortando su monólogo.

"Anótame en tu clase, profesor Derek" soltó diciendo lo último con una entonación un poco más baja, como si fuera secreto, dándome a entender que lo había hecho en mofa de coqueteo, lo que había resultado en una risa de Isaac cómplice. Y un levantamiento de ceja mío.

"Luego de lo de los omegas podemos organizarnos." le dije dando por concluido el tema centrándome de nuevo en la película que ni sabía de que iba.

Una hora más tarde Stiles se marchó del loft tras recibir un mensaje de su padre avisándole que ya había llegado a casa. Dejándonos solos Isaac y a mi.

"Así que Derek, el cielo es azul la sangre es roja y tú por fin te diste cuenta que te atrae Stiles, que buen día." dijo a manera de rima.

¿Cómo lo supo?

"Si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que me han dicho algo así solo por el día de hoy ya tendría tres monedas, Stiles no me atrae no se porque piensas eso."

"Porque a Stiles lo podrás confundir pero olvidas que te puedo oler y saber lo que sucede contigo y si bien los otros no lo percibieron ya que estaban ocupados consigo mismos yo si lo pude percibir y más ahora que estábamos los tres, tu olías a atracción, a emoción, a cariño, a adrenalina y hago buenos sanduches pero eso no lo produjo mi emparedado."

Trate de buscar alguna excusa para eso pero la verdad es que no existía, no podía mentir con respecto a mi olor, bien podría hacerme el loco y no responder pero la verdad hablar de eso serviría un poco para aclarar mi mente.

"Está mañana, el sheriff insinuó que salíamos juntos y me señaló sus razones para creer eso y todo cobró sentido de repente." le dije mientras me hundía mas en el sofá que estaba.

"Así que solamente te ha tomado casi dos años, muy bien Derek siempre supe que eras perspicaz" se burló mientras tomaba un trago para continuar "ya hablando enserio, que piensas hacer al respecto."

"Por el momento nada, él acaba de romper con Jackson y no quiero que suceda nada si no es porque realmente quiere que pase, así que seguirán las cosas iguales y te agradecería si no hablaras de esto con nadie."

"Pero mientras ese momento llegue, que vas a hacer, no te puedes mantener al margen, y si alguien se trata de interponer mientras tú esperas, yo te podría ayudar." Dijo sonriendo de esa manera que traía problemas.

"¿Y como piensas ayudarme?" arrepintiéndome cuando sonrío aún más de esa manera que sus hoyuelos se pronunciaron exageradamente.

"¡Oh Derek! he esperado a que te dieras cuenta desde hace tanto e incluso llegue a pensar que nunca lo harías y que Stiles terminaría con Jackson definitivamente, por suerte mi sexto sentido si funcionó, pues lo primero es no más amenazas, ni malos tratos de tu parte a Stiles así sea que te haya sacado de quicio no mas empotrar a la pared ni intentos de cortar gargantas ni nada de eso; segundo ahora que tienes la excusa de que pasarán tiempo solos y juntos practicando muai thai enserio amigo fue genial que se te haya ocurrido ofrecerte, tienes que ser más abierto con él; que sepa que confías en el y que tienes interés en el ya sabes Stiles puede ser muy listo pero para cosas sentimentales es nulo, literalmente Jackson tuvo que decirle como tres veces que quería salir con el hasta que entendió que era en una cita, así que no pienso que sea diferente aquí, y además no se algún gesto con él ya sabes recogerlo del instituto o algo de ese estilo, y no ser tan borde tal vez intentar coquetear."  
Isaac definitivamente pasaba mucho tiempo con Stiles que ahora tenía la capacidad de hablar sin detenerse como el pecoso.

"En realidad además íbamos a pasar tiempo juntos porque estamos haciendo un bestiario entre los dos, así que tendremos bastante tiempo a solas y puede que sin querer hayamos apostado que yo podría lograr que el cayera por mi." No esperándome el grito que soltó Isaac.

"¿Qué pactaron qué? Derek como se te ocurre, y si Stiles piensa que solo te comportas diferente por una apuesta y no porque en verdad lo sientes, y cree que todo es un juego, cometiste un error y tienes que arreglar eso." Me dijo en lo que acomodaba la mesa del centro.

Él tenía razón tenía que renunciar a esa apuesta y cederle mi auto por un mes si así impedía que todo se arruinara antes de siquiera comenzar. Por lo pronto tendríamos que prepararnos para el día de mañana donde saldríamos en parejas a poner las trampas y analizar el terreno previo al encuentro que tendríamos con los omegas.

Sin duda nos esperaba un fin de semana agitado, tanto lo de los omegas como la situación de Stiles, aún en la comodidad de mi cuarto podía seguir debatiendo ¿cómo había llegado a esto tan rápido? hace unos días no se me habría cruzado por la mente el pensar en tener algo con Stiles, me caía bien, no negaba que era atractivo no de la misma manera que otros pero a su manera y tampoco entendía la cuestión del olor, la última vez que lo había olido perfectamente, se asemejaba al olor que emitía su antiguo hogar antes de lo del incendio, y que Stiles contuviera ese olor, hizo que quisiera permanecer más cerca, ya que inconscientemente lo asociaba con mi familia.

Sin duda esto estaba destinado a quitarme el sueño en muchas próximas noches hasta que se resolviera, pero por ahora tenía que apartarlo y despejarme.


	10. X

La mayor parte del día estuve intranquilo tanto por el tema de los omegas como de la situación con Stiles.

Cuando faltaba un cuarto de hora para la reunión me asombró que Stiles no hubiese llegado todavía, él casi siempre era de los primeros en llegar, hasta que un mensaje de él mismo me respondió la pregunta.

"Derek podrías bajar y ayudarme a subir unas cosas"

Simplemente bajé, sin responder el mensaje. Para verlo luchar con dos contenedores, en donde se encontraban cuatro cafés en cada uno y otros dos más esperando en su asiento pasándome los que tenía en sus manos a las mías y tomando los otros mientras con la boca tenía sujetada una gran bolsa llena de lo que supuse algún tipo de pan. Impidiéndole hablar.

Una vez que subimos y dejamos todo en la mesa, su boca quedó liberada y se explicó.

"Traigo tanto café, porque me encontré con Kyle afuera de la estación y me invitó un café, así que luego cuando vi que se hacía tarde terminé comprando café para toda la manada y me acordé que ese pan de canela que probé la otra vez estaba delicioso y qué tal vez les gustarían así que traje para todos."

"¿Quién es Kyle y por qué te invita cafés?" le pregunté tratando de recordar si ese nombre me era familiar.

"Tranquilo Tigre, Kyle fue el que me dejó el ojo morado cuando pasó lo de Isaac, ¿te acuerdas? te conté que tenía una cafetería y que me dio descuento de por vida, por sentirse culpable de haberme golpeado, me lo he topado varías veces es muy agradable y los postres que hace son para pedirle matrimonio. Enserio tienes que probar ese pan de canela te apuesto lo que quieras a que te enamoras." Me contuve de gruñir cuando dijo lo del matrimonio porque seguramente exageraba pero al probar un bocado pensé que tenía toda la razón eran realmente buenos, no lo admitiría pero si iba a comerme un par más antes que llegara la manada.

"¿A qué te gustaron lobo malo? Admite que tengo buen gusto." lo iba a ignorar, pero vi la oportunidad de divertirme un momento con ese tira y afloja que teníamos.

"Claro que tienes buen gusto, si yo te atraigo." Mientras decía eso, le guiñé un ojo y vi como Stiles literalmente dejó de respirar por un segundo.

"Derek no sabía que esos panes tenían acónito, al parecer te están haciendo delirar, tranquilo, deja de comerlos antes de que digas algo más producto de tus alucinaciones."

"Los chicos están llegando, por cierto ¿cómo sabias que café tomaba?" la verdad me había extrañado como adivinó.

"¡Ah! porque cuando te tuviste que esconder en mi casa, los sobres de capuchino se acabaron más rápido y mi papá y yo solo tomamos café negro por lo que supuse que así te gustaría y lo del azúcar eso si fue suerte pensé que si no tomabas café negro era porque era amargo, por lo que te gustaría algo dulce pero no tanto así que solo fue suerte." Sin ninguna duda a Stiles no le daba el crédito que se merecía, el chico era tan perspicaz y listo, había descifrado como me gustaba el café con solo observar, estaba seguro que como no me cuidara pronto descubriría cualquier enigma que quisiera.

"Me impresionas, y si exactamente dos cucharadas de azúcar ni más ni menos. ¿Ya tienes listas las trampas para los chicos?" Le pregunté cambiando de tema.

"Si, todo listo, por cierto, gracias por no emparejarme con Jackson, sé que prometimos que no causaríamos ningún problema en la manada con nuestro rompimiento, pero aprecio que lo hayas tomado en cuenta al momento de formar las parejas. Aunque te haya tocado conmigo." Pensé que tras el tiempo que habíamos pasado los cuatro se le habría borrado de la cabeza la idea de que era una molestia.

"No me tocó contigo, yo elegí estar contigo porque trabajamos bien juntos." Le dije sinceramente mientras me enfocaba en su rostro donde pude notar una imperceptible sonrisa que quería salir. "Y aunque sé que en eventualmente todo se va a normalizar entre ustedes, prefiero trabajar contigo, ya que no tengo que darte instrucciones cada tres segundos como con los chicos."

"Les tienes que dar instrucciones, porque literalmente ese es tu trabajo como su Alfa, que sean un poco quedados ya no es su culpa. Tienes que entender que no todos son perfectos como yo." Dijo adoptando ese tono burlesco que lo caracterizaba.

"Estoy consciente de eso, y por cierto ya están subiendo puedes recibirlos en lo que voy a coger algo de mi cuarto que olvidé."

"¿Algún día podré entrar a tu misterioso cuarto súper personal al que no dejas entrar a nadie?" me grito mientras subía.

"Probablemente, pero tendría que matarte después." Me burlé.

La verdad todo el mito de que mi habitación estaba prohibida, no eran tan extrema como parecía, simplemente no quise que cuando yo no estuviera alguno entrara de curioso o husmeara, y dejara impregnado su olor allí, pero no negaba que me divertía a sus expensas del miedo que sentían al pensamiento de entrar y la curiosidad que al mismo tiempo tenían por saber lo que habría tras la puerta, tal vez pronto dejaría entrar a Stiles solo para que sintiera que tuvo el privilegio que los otros no.

Una vez que baje todos tenían sus respectivos café en mano y le agradecían el gesto a Stiles incluso pidiéndole que le dejaran invitar la siguiente vez, logrando que Stiles se encogiera de hombros negando importancia.

Después de que les diera las instrucciones faltantes y que Stiles les diera las maletas con los equipos para las trampas, cada pareja salió del loft en sus vehículos para ir a la reserva siendo nosotros los últimos en salir, ya que Stiles tuvo que ir al baño, porque cito "amigo sé que podría ir en el bosque pero si tengo un lindo baño a mi disposición donde lavarme las manos después, tenlo por seguro que lo preferiré, no se me peguen las pulgas"

Cuando íbamos llegando al camaro, tome rumbo a la puerta del copiloto y le lance las llaves a un asombrado Stiles quien no entendía.

"Conduce, sé que te mueres por manejarlo." La sonrisa que me dio creo que podría competir con los anuncios de pastas dentales casi pude contar todos sus dientes, aplaudió como un niño recién premiado y entro al auto donde se quedó quieto un momento como analizando la situación, pasó delicadamente las manos por el volante, el tablero, ajustó el espejo retrovisor a su altura y luego quitó el freno de mano para mirarme y darme una sonrisa emociona.

"Está es tu forma de decir que te rindes con la apuesta. Porque Derek disfrutare tanto este mes." dijo mientras se acomodaba más en el asiento.

"No me rindo, más bien me retiro, luego de comerme un sándwich tomo sentido varias cosas, entre esas que no deberíamos apostar con cosas que luego puedan perderse; pero igual te dejaré manejarlo a veces si eso quieres."

"Ese sándwich ¿te habló o algo así? Derek, no debes usar acónito de forma recreativa, lobo malo, y me encantaría manejarlo alguna vez para variar un poco."

Luego de eso emprendimos el trayecto a la reserva para disponernos a poner las trampas casi habíamos terminado de colocarlas cuando sentí una presencia cerca de donde nos encontrábamos, por lo que jalé a Stiles detrás de mí y le hice una seña para que no dijera nada, probablemente no sería nada tal vez algún corredor, eso esperaba, le dije que me siguiera y avisara por el teléfono a los chicos que habíamos sentido algo aproximándose y antes de que Stiles pudiera sacar su celular, vi dos pares de ojos brillantes acercándose a toda velocidad.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Stiles me tomó del brazo y me señaló los oídos, iba a activar las trampas de sonido para aturdirlos y como estaba cerca también me aturdirían a mí, cuando los omegas estaban cerca los activó y luego de unos segundos me recuperé por ser un alfa, pero ellos demorarían más; por lo que teníamos ventaja.

Stiles se alejó un poco y yo avancé hacia ellos, dejándolos inconscientes, luego Stiles los encerró en un círculo de serbal que por suerte tenía en su maleta.

Luego de eso, Stiles llamó a los demás y cuando llegaron los omegas empezaban a despertar, pero ya sin transformar eran dos hombres de aproximadamente veintitantos años muy parecidos físicamente, por lo que asumí que podrían ser hermanos o familiares.

Stiles se iba a acercar a ellos para verlos mejor cuando lo detuve con mi brazo ya que no sabía si volverían a tratar de atacarnos.

"¿Quiénes son y por qué razón están aquí?" les pregunté usando mi voz de Alfa, no dándoles opción a no contestar.

Uno de ellos el de cabello más claro, respondió primero.

"Soy Luke y él es mi hermano Nathan, estábamos huyendo del alfa que nos convirtió, no queríamos causar problemas, pero fuimos convertidos apenas una semana atrás y no sabemos controlarnos no quisimos atacarlos."

El que había hablado era sin duda un poco mayor ya que protegió al otro cuando usé mi voz. Pude notar que su historia era cierta por su ritmo cardiaco y el olor que desprendían por lo que le permití a Stiles acercarse y quitar el círculo para que salieran de él. Luego de que salieran y nos ofrecieran disculpas de nuevo, procedí a hablar.

"Este es mi territorio y yo soy el Alfa, no puedo permitir que sigan deambulando descontrolados, van a acompañarnos para resolver su situación, tranquilos no les haremos daño." Ellos asintieron y nos siguieron hasta el auto.

"Stiles dame las llaves y anda con Isaac, Jackson ven conmigo." Él quiso decir algo al respecto, pero se lo guardó y solo me lanzo las llaves para ir con Isaac y Liam.

Una vez en el auto los dos omegas vinieron obviamente conmigo y Jackson, ellos iban en la parte trasera y Jack de copiloto.

"¿Por qué Stiles tenía las llaves del camaro?" me pregunto de repente rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

"Porque el condujo de ida." le contesté simple, no entendía como le importaba algo tan superficial cuando debíamos preocuparnos por la situación a nuestras espaldas.

"¿Y desde cuando dejas que alguien conduzca tu auto?" me pregunto riendo.

"Solo lo dejé a Stiles, no te esperances en que te deje a ti."

"Y ¿Como por qué razón lo dejaste a Stiles conducirlo?" le dijo en un tono ya no tan burlesco más bien celoso.

"Según tengo entendido lo que haga Stiles ya no es de tu incumbencia ¿o me equivoco?" Devolviéndole en el mismo tono grosero que él había usado previamente.

"Así que ya sabes lo que sucedió, ¿Isaac te dijo? Te aseguro que todo va a normalizarse pronto y no será un problema para la manada."

"Isaac no me lo dijo, encontré a Stiles luego de la noche de la reunión y me lo contó, solo espero que no lo hayas dejado para volver con Lydia inmediatamente, porque eso lo lastimaría."

"¿Él piensa que lo dejé para volver con Lydia? ¡Demonios, todo está mal!, no te negaré que, si planeaba intentarlo de nuevo con Lydia en un futuro, porque me di cuenta que nunca la he superado del todo, pero no lo dejé por eso, terminamos porque yo sabía que él no estaba realmente enamorado de mí, solo le gustaba que alguien le prestara atención y que lo tratara como se merece. Y tranquilo obviamente nunca haría algo para lastimarlo, pero dime ¿cómo estaba cuando te lo contó?"

Aunque me enojaba el hecho de que Jackson si había dejado a Stiles por Lydia me calmaba un poco el saber que no lo haría inmediatamente y que no pensaba causarle daño, aun cuando eso significaba retrasar su propia felicidad, la verdad apreciaba que Jackson todavía tomara en cuenta los sentimientos de Stiles y no se precipitará.

"Estaba triste obviamente, fuiste su primera relación seria y aunque no haya estado realmente enamorado, si estaba ilusionado y lo sabes. Pero está actuando lo más normal posible para que no se vuelva incómodo contigo así que pon de tu parte y soluciónenlo pronto."

"Hablaré con Stiles, pero gracias por estar al pendiente de él." me agradeció.


	11. XI

Una vez que llegamos al loft esperamos unos minutos a que los demás llegaran para entrar todos, vi como al llegar Stiles, Jackson quiso ir hacia el para hablar, pero ese no era el momento, por lo que lo detuve y le indiqué que lo hiciera más tarde cuando hubiéramos solucionado el problema.

Cuando ya todos habíamos entrado al loft Isaac les ofreció un par de camisetas nuevas porque las suyas estaban sucias y rotas debido a la pelea a lo cual ellos agradecieron.

La mayoría de la manada me estaba observando para saber cómo actuar al respecto excepto Stiles, quien se sentó en el sofá cercano a donde estaba parado y empezó a hablar.

"Así que Nathan y Luke, ¿por qué estaban huyendo de su alfa?"

"No es nuestro alfa, él solo nos convirtió y nos pretendía usar para matar a su anterior manada quienes lo habían botado; llevamos varios días huyendo de él, nosotros somos de tres pueblos más allá en White River." Le contestó el rubio quien supuse era Luke.

"¿Y saben de qué manada hablaba? ¿Les dijo algún nombre?"

"No, la verdad es que solo hablaba de que los haría pagar y no tenía un plan ni algo concreto, solo estaba furioso, luego de que nos convirtió nos encerró en una especie de búnker, allí despertamos sin saber que pasaba hasta que entró y nos explicó lo que había pasado y como lo ayudaríamos a lograr su acometido, así que fingimos estar de su lado hasta que se descuidó y logramos escapar." en esta ocasión respondió Nathan.

"¿Saben quién los convirtió, es decir lo conocían, tienen familia allá que los esperen?"

Había dejado que Stiles sea el que haga las preguntas porque al parecer los chicos se habían sentido cómodos con él, y en realidad estaba haciendo las preguntas justas y necesarias.

"No, nunca lo habíamos visto, estábamos saliendo muy ebrios de una discoteca y alguien nos golpeó y cuando amanecimos en un búnker nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos atrapados, luego apareció él y nos trató de hacer parte de su plan y ya saben el resto, Nathan y yo somos hermanos, nuestra madre falleció hace un par de años y nunca conocimos a nuestro padre, desde lo que sucedió nos estábamos quedando con una tía pero ella prácticamente vive viajando por lo que no tenemos alguien que nos espere allí, sin embargo ayer la llamamos para decirle que nos iríamos de viaje de carretera por un tiempo para que no se preocupara." explico Luke con pesar por el mal recuerdo.

"Asumo que no tendrán donde quedarse o un plan definido, pueden estar tranquilos aquí nadie les hará daño, les enseñaremos a controlarse y luego podrán ver que sucede. ¿Verdad Derek?" se giró a mí, mirándome de esa manera que no daba opción a que me negara o si no haría un gran berrinche en donde terminaría dándole la razón para que se callara, así que solo asentí y vi como ellos se relajaron.

Luego de eso tomé a Stiles del brazo y lo hice seguirme a la cocina.

Pude escuchar como los demás entablaban una conversación con los nuevos y se presentaban entre sí. Por lo que estarían distraídos y no escucharían nuestra conversación.

"Stiles no puedes tomar decisiones por mí, y menos en frente de ellos."

"Derek no tomé la decisión por ti, solo me adelanté a lo que tú ibas a terminar decidiendo, ambos sabemos que no podemos dejarlos a su suerte porque podrían descontrolarse y causar daño y también podrían hacerles daño, además los pobres no tienen donde ir."

"No."

"¿No qué?" me preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

"No pienses que se quedarán contigo, sé que te conmovieron sus historias, pero no se quedarán contigo, son dos omegas descontrolados te pueden hacer daño se quedarán aquí."

"¿Pero por qué no? Yo tengo un cuarto de invitados y sé que se sentirán menos cohibidos conmigo que no represento peligro, mientras que tú los asustas Derek, y ni siquiera tienes un cuarto extra para ellos y no pienso dejar que se queden en un sofá teniendo un cuarto perfectamente habitable."

"Bien, pero si ellos se quedan, yo iré también, no puedo dejar que te expongas solo porque eres un necio con complejo de mamá oso." le dije saliendo de la cocina dando por terminada la conversación.

Stiles salió atrás mío con una sonrisa porque se había salido con la suya.

"Bueno Nathan, Luke se van a quedar conmigo así que vámonos para que puedan descansar." Despidiéndose de la manada, mientras yo subía a mi habitación a coger un poco de ropa para quedarme en su casa.

Una vez que termine con eso baje para escuchar los reclamos de Jackson y Scott quienes pensaban que era una irresponsabilidad dejarlo solo con dos hombre lobos descontrolados por lo que simplemente les expliqué no estaría solo señalando la maleta, a lo que se relajaron y así se fueron marchando del loft los demás dejándonos a Isaac y a mi quien soltó una risita y solo me dijo "que altruista de tu parte Derek" recibiendo un "cállate" de mi parte. Para luego dirigirme a casa de Stiles.

Una vez que llegue pude ver que todas las luces estaban prendidas y sonaba la ducha tanto del cuarto de invitados como el de la habitación de Stiles, por primera vez decidí usar la puerta y esperé a que me abrieran. Por suerte fue el mismo dueño de casa quien abrió.

"Así que tendremos pijamada gran lobo, debes saber que tendremos que compartir cama porque el colchón extra se lo tuve que dar a Luke."

"Lo dices como si nunca hubiéramos compartido cama antes." le dije mientras dejaba caer la maleta en el sofá y lo seguía a la cocina, donde estaba haciendo café para todos.

Unos momentos después bajaron los chicos enfundados en ropa de Stiles que seguramente les había prestado lo cual no me agradaba mucho.

"Stiles muchas gracias por recibirnos en tu casa, apenas podamos conseguiremos algún empleo para no abusar de tu hospitalidad." Dijo Luke quien hasta ahora había sido el que más hablaba de los dos.

"De eso no se preocupen, pero cuéntenme, antes de que sucediera todo ¿qué hacían, estaban estudiando o algo así?" Les pregunto Stiles totalmente interesado, mientras les servía el café a ellos y a mí un capuchino por lo que sonreí. Nada se le escapaba a Stiles.

"Luke estaba por entrar en una pasantía para ser oficial de policía y yo trabajaba como mecánico en un taller del padre de un amigo." Contestó Nathan, tomando una galleta del plato.

"Enserio que ustedes tienen una suerte que es de no creer, mi padre es el sheriff del pueblo cuando vuelva le puedo pedir que te ofrezca esa pasantía ahora que Parrish está en otro pueblo ayudando, Parrish era su ayudante estoy seguro que le encantaría, y tu Nathan eres mecánico crees que podrías darle un vistazo a mi bebé, debo decirte que es un milagro las veces que no me quedo botado y si me ayudaras sería pago suficiente para que se queden todo el tiempo que necesiten." La mirada que Stiles le dio a Nathan era esa que usaba cuando quería conseguir algo, y al parecer el pobre pelinegro ya había caído también.

"Claro Stiles, sería lo mínimo que podría hacer, si quieres mañana puedo empezar y te podría enseñar un poco de mecánica por si en el futuro te da problemas ¿te interesaría?" Oh no, Nathan desprendía un olor que yo conocía bastante bien, atracción, bien él podría enseñarle mecánica tanto como quisiera pero yo le enseñaría Muai thai y pasaríamos tiempo haciendo el bestiario y además dormiríamos en la misma cama, si ese recién llegado creía que tenía una oportunidad estaba muy equivocado. Era increíble que justamente cuando me daba cuenta que a mi me interesaba el chico que nadie le prestaba atención ahora tenia fila de espera que me incluía, ¡enserio increíble!

"Me encantaría, mañana mismo podemos empezar, hay tantas cosas que preguntar pero ha sido un día largo y creo que querrán descansar, así que antes de que empiece a hablar sin parar los dejo libres lobitos, huyan a su habitación les dejé colchas y toallas extra en la cama de Luke y si necesitan algo no duden en subir y pedirlo, por cierto mi padre llegará en la mañana probablemente así que si sienten otra persona es él y aún no le he dicho nada así que si pueden traten de no salir porque se impresionaría porque bueno obviamente no los conoce, no mejor olvídenlo, le llamaré en un rato para decirle que no se asombre si encuentra más personas en la casa. Si eso es todo tengan buena noche." Luego de eso ambos nos dieron sus despedidas y se fueron a su habitación dejándonos a ambos en la mesa manteniendo una conversación silenciosa con gestos.

"Mañana tendremos que llevarlos a la casa del lago de Lydia para que pasen su primera luna llena, tenemos que prepáralos es mejor que estén calmados porque no sabemos cómo van a reaccionar toda su situación es estresante y si no logran conseguir un ancla será peor, además que aún tendremos que vigilar a Isaac y el solo se tranquiliza contigo porque eres su ancla, y por cierto hay que conseguirles ropa a ellos si mañana llegan con tu olor el lobo de Isaac podría tomarlo como si lo estuvieras cambiando, ¿así que mañana en la mañana podríamos ir a comprarles algunas cosas estás de acuerdo? Voy a tomar una ducha mientras llámale a tu padre para que sepa lo de la situación." Le dije mientras agarraba mi maleta y subía a su habitación.

Una vez dentro el aroma de Stiles me inundo, se sentía correcto, incluso percibía mi propio aroma en algunas partes, me metí a la ducha mientras escuchaba a Stiles informarle a su padre de lo de los chicos y que el Sheriff le decía que no había problema en tanto no causaran algún daño y que en la mañana le contara con más detalle la situación. Luego escuché a Stiles dando vuelta en la cocina posiblemente ordenando los platos ya lavados para luego ir subiendo las escaleras mientras yo salía del baño con nada más que la toalla amarrada en mis caderas, Stiles abrió la puerta y me quedo viendo por un largo minuto y la habitación emanó ese característico olor de deseo, aunque estaba mezclado con curiosidad y vergüenza. Por lo que quise jugar un poco con la situación y le dije.

"Una foto te dura más si eso es lo que quieres."Dejándolo por primera vez sin una respuesta sabionda como acostumbraba, para luego darse la vuelta rápidamente dándome privacidad para vestirme mientras yo soltaba una risa por su comportamiento infantil y contradictorio.

"Ya puedes voltearte, no sé de qué te avergüenzas no es nada que no hayas visto en los vestidores con tus compañeros de equipo." Le dije picando su incomodidad.

"Ya, pero es diferente, ellos no son tu."

"Claro porque yo soy yo."

"Cállate Derek, lo haces a propósito." dijo mientras hacía esa cosa con la boca que pretendía ser un puchero pero no llegaba a serlo realmente. Daba risa y ternura en partes iguales.

"Ya, no es mi culpa que te mueras por mí, yo solo tomaba una ducha y tu entraste y te pusiste así sin ninguna razón; o ¿acaso si hay una razón Stiles?" le dije mientras me acercaba más a él dejándolo casi contra la cajonera de su habitación. Vi como Stiles tomaba una respiración extra mientras ese brillo en sus ojos me informaba que él estaba tan o más metido en esto que yo.

"Ya quisieras que hubiera una razón, pero lamento decirte que no existe ningún motivo oculto, lamento romper tus esperanzas." Dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más a mí, estábamos tan cerca que si yo bajaba mi cabeza nos rozaríamos los labios, pero no era aún momento de que sucediera por lo que me alejé un poco dándole espacio que tomó saliendo de la posición que lo había puesto.

"Si tú lo dices Stiles, ¿te parece bien si movemos la cama pegada a la pared así nadie terminará en el piso si el otro olvida que comparte cama?"

"Es buena idea pido el lado de la pared, voy a lavarme los dientes muévela mientras tanto." Dijo entrando al baño. Stiles salió del baño con su pijama que consistía en un short de tela y una camiseta blanca, metiéndose en la cama para luego palmear mi lado haciendo la invitación.

Una vez en la cama seguimos hablando sobre la situación de los chicos hasta que sentí que Stiles se quedó dormido siguiéndolo yo también no mucho después.

Hasta que en la madrugada sentí a Stiles revolviéndose en la cama mientras se hacía un ovillo tratando de darse calor a si mismo, pese a que estaba arropado con una sábana, pensé en traerle otra colcha, si así se quedaba quieto pero la pereza me ganaba por lo que solamente lo atraje a mi cuerpo utilizando ese calor corporal extra que poseía como lobo, lo cual funcionó perfectamente ya que automáticamente se tranquilizó permitiéndome volver a recuperar el sueño.


	12. XII

A la mañana siguiente desperté aun teniendo a Stiles pegado a mí de espaldas, con mi brazo rodeándolo mientras que mi otro brazo se encontraba atrapado bajo su cabeza. Pude apreciar que él todavía estaba completamente dormido y la verdad no pensaba moverme y despertarlo ya que el pobre casi nunca lograba conciliar el sueño tanto por algunas pesadillas que aún lo atormentaban como por su hiperactividad, así que me dispuse a esperar a que él solo se levantara, trataría de volver a dormir, lo iba a necesitar tomando en consideración la noche que nos esperaba.

Escuché a uno de los chicos haciendo algo en la cocina probablemente el desayuno mientras el otro seguía en el cuarto dormido posiblemente.

Despertamos al mismo tiempo cuando tocaron la puerta de la habitación y posteriormente una cabeza asomó, era uno de los chicos Luke. Quien al vernos sonrió.

"No quería interrumpir, pero hice el desayuno para todos y se va a enfriar." Poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

El chico se estaba esforzando en caernos bien y lo estaba logrando, si bien aún tenía mis miramientos, era solo por las malas experiencias que había tenido en el pasado.

Antes de que pudiéramos responder Luke ya había vuelto a cerrar la puerta y lo escuchaba bajando las escaleras dejando a un adormilado Stiles quien seguía en mis brazos nervioso.

"Bueno Sourwolf, aunque quisiera seguir durmiendo, tenemos que bajar." me dijo sin hacer un mínimo movimiento.

"Baja pues." le dije cerca de su oreja a lo que pude ver de primera mano como se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Stiles era tan impresionable, que resultaba penoso.

"Para bajar debes soltarme Derek, si recuerdas que me tienes en esta trampa mortal donde me has cogido como tu osito de peluche, debo de decirlo no te tomaba del tipo de acurrucarse" me dijo mofándose.

"Más bien tú de noche me agarraste como calefactor, yo solo fui una buena persona y te dejé calentarte y no morir de frío, que por cierto ¿por qué razón no cerraste la ventana si tenías frío?" le dije mientras lo soltaba y tomaba asiento.

"Por costumbre, si tú necesitas venir por ayuda siempre usas la ventana, olvidé que ya estarías aquí así que la cerraré si no cumple su función." dijo mientras se encaminaba al baño a hacer su rutina diaria.

Así que Stiles tenía perennemente su ventana abierta aguantando frío muchas veces, por la posibilidad que si yo necesitaba ayuda pudiera entrar a cualquier hora, dispuesto a agarrar un resfriado solo para estar siempre dispuesto a darme su ayuda.

"¿Enserio Derek? dejaste tu cepillo junto al mío, marcando territorio chico malo, si tú dejas uno aquí yo haré lo mismo en el loft." me dijo mientras lavaba sus dientes.

La verdad había sido por vagancia, luego de lavarme los dientes en la noche olvide meterlo en el bolso, pero era cierto en una parte qué tal vez inconscientemente estuviera marcando territorio.

"Eres libre de dejar tu cepillo y si quieres una media en uno de mis cajones." Le dije tomando mi cepillo para empezar yo con mi rutina, Stiles se había sentado en el filo de la cama mientras seguíamos hablando.

"¿Eso significa que me dejarás entrar en tu habitación? ahora mismo elegiré que media será la afortunada." dijo mientras se paraba a buscar en su cajón alguna media especial. Me causaba gracia como se emocionaba con pequeñeces.

"Claro, si no de qué manera dejarás tu media en mi cajón, además si quieres entrar podrías ayudarme a pintar mi habitación, lo he estado posponiendo por pereza de hacerlo solo, pero si me quieres ayudar estaría dispuesto a dejarte entrar." fui interrumpido por un chillido de su parte y varios "Si"

Luego de eso bajamos a la cocina donde nos esperaba un desayuno casi de cinco estrellas.

"No hicimos el café porque no sabíamos que les gustaba o si preferían te." dijo Nathan excusándose.

"Tranquilos, no hay problema y no tenían obligación a esforzarse tanto, aunque apreció el gesto, ustedes son los invitados y nos terminaron haciendo el desayuno a nosotros, y solo para el récord a mí me gusta el café negro cargado y a Derek los capuchinos, pero no se preocupen yo los hago." le contesto Stiles viendo que se iban a parar a hacer los cafés.

A los pocos minutos Stiles me pasó mi taza de capuchino y se sentó en la silla a mi lado y nos dispusimos a comer. Con algunas palabras bobas de por medio.

Hasta que Luke nos miró y preguntó:

"¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?" haciendo que Stiles se atragantara con su tostada y se empezará a ahogar por lo que tuve que golpearle la espalda hasta que se calmó.

"No estamos saliendo." conteste yo, ya que Stiles seguía tosiendo pero en menor cantidad.

"¿Si, porque pensabas que salíamos Luke?" le pregunto Stiles apenas pudo hablar.

"Mmm bueno porque desde que los conocimos los que más interacción tenían eran ustedes y como Derek es el alfa y tú eres un humano asumimos que tendrías que ser su pareja para poder dar órdenes a los otros como lo hiciste ayer, supuse que esa sería la razón de que tuvieras más autoridad que los betas hombre lobos. ¿Si no eres su pareja y eres humano qué haces en su manada? Además, que en la mañana bueno él te tenía abrazado mientras dormías. Y te veías cómodo así que fue lógico eso, perdón si los incomodé no fue mi intención." Se disculpó el rubio.

"Stiles es mi beta, es humano, pero tiene todas las cualidades de un lobo, y bueno cuando lo conozcan se darán cuenta que es muy difícil negarle algo cuando se le mete entre ceja y ceja, es demasiado obstinado, terco, no escucha razones, pero siempre hace lo mejor para la manada por eso los demás lo escuchan." no respondí nada sobre lo de la mañana porque bueno tampoco tenía la obligación de explicar nada.

"Exacto como dijo Derek, además que casi siempre somos los que tenemos que organizar los planes y demás por lo que ellos dejan las responsabilidades en nosotros, así que es normal que suelan verme antes de hacer algo, aunque sea de manera inconsciente, pero tranquilo Luke no hay ningún problema es normal confundirse, créeme que te digo que voy a empezar a poner monedas en un frasco de las veces que nos han confundido como pareja, enserio que es tan usual, que ya deja de sorprendernos ¿Verdad Sourwolf?" me pregunto Stiles.

"Solamente ayer fueron dos veces, y ya te he dicho que no me digas así. Mil veces. Por cierto, hoy en la noche será su primera luna llena por lo que iremos a la casa Lydia ayer la conocieron ahí les enseñaremos a controlarse y encontrar un ancla, por lo pronto iremos a conseguirles ropa y cosas que necesiten al centro comercial, y luego volveremos para empezar a prepararse."

Ambos asintieron entusiasmados y a la vez preocupados por lo que sucedería próximamente, y Stiles se levantó a dejar los platos en el fregadero cuando la puerta se abrió entrando el Sheriff que nos vio con un poco de sorpresa pese a que ya sabía que habían invitados, tomando asiento en la silla que Stiles había dejado vacía.

"¿Así que Derek llegaste temprano? Me puedes informar un poco de la situación actual."

"En realidad, Derek se quedó a dormir." le respondió anticipadamente Stiles interrumpiéndome como siempre.

"¿Ah si? Muchacho, puedes admitir que salen juntos, juro que no me voy a enfadar." dijo el Sheriff picando de nuevo con lo mismo.

"Moneda al frasco." dijimos al mismo tiempo Stiles y yo riéndonos después.

"Sheriff ya le he dicho que no salimos su hijo y yo, pero ya dejando de lado ese tema, ellos son Luke y Nathan son omegas huyen del alfa que los convirtió, hoy será su primera luna llena, además son hermanos, ¿hay algún problema de que se queden aquí? Por su puesto pienso correr con los gastos mientras ellos se estabilizan laboralmente." le dije esperanzado en que dijera que no los quería allí y así podría alejarlos de Stiles y más cuando vi que Nathan luego de que supiera que no estábamos juntos no le había dejado de dar miraditas a Stiles. Por suerte el de lunares era un nulo en percatarse de eso.

"Si tú aseguras que no existe algún problema con ellos y que Stiles no va a correr peligro con ellos estando aquí, pues no tengo ningún problema con que se queden, el tiempo que necesiten siempre y cuando se controlen y no causen destrozos." contestó el padre de Stiles rompiendo mi ilusión. "Y si me permiten iré a dormir hasta que la cama y yo no nos podamos distinguir, ¿qué harán mientras esperan la luna llena?"

"Pues ahora vamos a conseguirles ropa y cosas necesarias y luego vendremos para enseñarles algunos trucos antes de ir a casa de Lydia, por cierto, Sheriff puedo hablar con usted un momento, mientras Luke y Nathan vayan al auto para salir y Stiles podrías ir por mi billetera la dejé en el buró de tu cuarto para irnos pronto."

Una vez que todos se fueron y me quede con el Sheriff y me asegure que los otros no estaban escuchando.

"¿Qué sucede Derek?"

"Confió en su historia, pero no los conocemos de nada y no tienen manada, además que por lo que siento ellos no quieren ser parte de la mía estoy pensando en presentarlos con Satomi para ver si ella los recibe en su manada, pero mientras tanto los necesito tener vigilados, y lamentablemente este es el único lugar accesible hasta que llegue Peter y podamos usar su departamento, voy a estar más a menudo por aquí hasta que esté seguro que no representan un peligro para Stiles ni usted, espero no le moleste."

"Para nada hijo, tu presencia aquí no es molestia y menos si es para proteger a Stiles, y si tienes que vivir momentáneamente aquí no tengo ningún inconveniente en tanto mantengas a salvo al inconsecuente de mi hijo, y por favor deja de tratarme de usted que ni mi hijo lo hace."

"Está bien Sheriff, no te tratare de usted y bueno ya voy a llamar a Stiles para irnos a comprar, no los quiero en un lugar con tanta gente mucho tiempo."

A los pocos segundos escuché que Stiles bajaba las escaleras para luego despedirse de su padre y acompañarme al auto y emprender dirección al centro comercial.


	13. XIII

Una vez que llegamos al centro comercial, les di una de mis tarjetas a los chicos, mientras ellos iban más adelante, Stiles y yo estábamos conversando de los acontecimientos del día.

"¿Derek te parece que hicimos lo correcto al traerlos a este lugar a horas de su primera luna llena, porque ellos son dos y tú eres uno solo y sé que eres todo el alfa y eso, pero será suficiente si ellos pierden el control? y destrozan una tienda o algo peor y nos terminan vetando de por vida de los centros comerciales." Me preguntó preocupado.

"Primero respira mientras hablas, segundo a mí tampoco me complace esta situación, pero era mejor tenerlos entretenidos que estresados por lo que va a pasar, y ¿en sumo caso somos dos o piensas huir? y tercero a ti ni siquiera te gustan los centros comerciales así que te harían un favor. " le conteste mientras veía a Luke agarrar unos jeans para ir al probador.

"No pensaba huir, pero me refiero a que no hay gran cosa que pueda hacer si no tengo ni mi bate aquí, y ¿cómo sabes que no me gustan los centros comerciales? ¿acaso me leíste de nuevo el cerebro con tus poderes perrunos? eso es de mala educación, yo no te he educado de esa manera chucho malo" Haciendo otro de sus chistes malos de perros, que solo le daban risa a él ya que literalmente todas sus amistades eran mitad lobos.

"No es difícil saber que no te gustan, si ni siquiera te gusta la gente por tu ansiedad social, y con respecto a lo otro, podrías encerrarlos en un circulo de serbal o lanzarles acónito para que se debiliten, el que seas humano resulta bueno a la larga ya que nosotros no podemos hacer esas cosas sin dañarnos. Una manada es tan fuerte como lo es su integrante mas débil."

"¿Así que soy tu integrante más débil? Vamos Derek tu si sabes como subirle el animo a la gente." me soltó de forma sarcástica.

"De verdad que solo escuchas lo que quieres, sabes que somos conocidos como la manada mas fuerte, ¿por qué piensas que es así? Si fueras inútil no te tendría en la manada, y la otra vez ya te expliqué esto, así que no te portes de esa manera. Ahora vamos con los chicos para ver si ya van terminando y comemos algo." Le dije un poco cabreado por su actitud, ya había pasado por esa platica y que siguiera pensando de esa manera me daba a entender que le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro. Si bien ahora le tenía muchísima más paciencia eso no significaba que estaba dispuesto a soportar sus bromas de autodesprecio.

Stiles no contestó nada porque notó que estaba enojado por la charla, por lo que simplemente se limitó a seguirme unos pasos detrás.

Cuando llegamos, los chicos ya tenían casi elegida la ropa y estaban discutiendo sobre que camiseta era mejor, lo que causo que Stiles me dirigiera una mirada preocupada, pero no estaban en realidad molestos simplemente las típicas peleas de hermanos.

"¿Cuánto les falta para terminar? Tengo hambre y es mejor que nos vayamos pronto antes de que el centro comercial se empiece a llenar." Les pregunté.

"La verdad con respecto a la ropa ya terminamos, solo nos falta cosas de aseo ya sabes cepillos de dientes, desodorantes, rasuradoras y así, si quieren vayan comprando la comida mientras yo busco eso." Se ofreció Nathan.

"Si quieres voy contigo, total quería comprar un nuevo jabón líquido, odié el olor del que compré la semana pasada. El empaque decía frutos silvestres, pero olía a desinfectante de piso, no lo soporté. Prefiero mi típico de vainilla, aburrido pero seguro." Le comentó Stiles, a lo que Nathan sonrió encantado por la propuesta. Estúpido.

Lo que nos dejó a Luke y a mí en un silencio incomodo mientras nos dirigíamos a un restaurante del centro comercial, y ordenábamos algo, tanto como para nosotros como para Nathan y Stiles.

"Bueno Derek, se que dijiste que tu y Stiles no estaban juntos, y que no te interesa él, así que ¿podrías dejar de lanzarle miradas asesinas a mi hermano?" Me exigió Luke. Rompiendo el silencio.

"No le lanzo nada a tu hermano, esa es mi cara normal, cualquiera puede confirmártelo, y jamás dije que no me interesara." Se me escapó la ultima parte, lo que resultó en una ceja levantada y una cara irónica del rubio sentado frente a mí.

"Será mejor que le digas eso a Nathan antes que se encapriche con Stiles, mi hermano es un terco cuando alguien le llama la atención, siempre consigue lo que quiere, pero si le dices ahora se apartará." Me respondió, mientras bebía de la soda que le habían entregado no hace mucho.

"Está bien, lo hare una vez superado lo de esta noche, los necesito controlados y en calma; además de ustedes tenemos que cuidar a Liam que fue convertido recientemente y a Isaac, pero de él se encarga Stiles. Así que prácticamente son solo ustedes tres, pero igual será complicado porque será su primera luna llena." Le expliqué.

"Si mal no recuerdo Liam es el menor de todos, e Isaac es el de rulos ¿verdad?" asentí, y continuó. "¿Por qué Stiles se encarga de él, no le puede hacer daño, si no dices que está descontrolado? ¿No sería mejor que el no estuviera cerca?"

"Stiles es el ancla de Isaac, déjame explicarlo mejor, mira todos tenemos una persona, recuerdo, sentimiento, o lugar que nos da calma, y nos centra, cuando eres un hombre lobo eso se potencia y es a lo que nos aferramos en momentos donde debemos estar centrados y en control; esa persona es Stiles para Isaac, por lo que el estar cerca lo relaja, además el olor es influyente; esa fue una de las razones por las que les vinimos a comprar ropa nueva, la que tenían era de Stiles, por lo que tendrían su olor y el suyo mezclados y el lobo de Isaac lo podría tomar como si lo estuviera traicionando. Muchas manadas usan mantras para enseñarles control, pero si el mantra no tiene significado real para quien lo dice a la larga no sirve, por lo que hoy trataré de enseñarles a encontrar su ancla." Terminé la explicación cuando vi a Stiles y Nathan entrando al local buscándonos por lo que alcé un brazo para que nos notaran lo cual funcionó y se dirigían a nosotros con varias bolsas. Nathan se sentó al lado de su hermano y Stiles a mi lado. Momentos después apareció un camarero trayéndonos nuestros platos.

"¿Cómo sabias que quería esto? Enserio amigo estoy empezando a creer que de verdad puedes leer mentes." Me dijo Stiles mientras mordía su wrap de pollo y vegetales.

"Siempre prefieres pollo a carne y cuando cocinas en el loft usas muchos vegetales y verduras, no fue difícil adivinar." Me encogí de hombros.

"¿Sabes cocinar? Yo soy un asco en la cocina no podría hacer agua helada siquiera, Luke es quien cocina y jamás me deja ayudarle para poder aprender." Dijo Nathan haciendo un intento de cara triste. Patético. Se notaba a leguas que solo estaba tratando de llamar la atención de Stiles, pero por suerte para todos este era completamente ajeno a eso.

"¿De qué hablas Nat? siempre te digo que deberías aprender y nunca quieres." lo dejó en evidencia su propio hermano. Definitivamente si tenía un favorito ese era Luke.

"Eso no es cierto." le chilló Nathan, mientras lo miraba con esa cara de "¿por qué me traicionas? Por dejarlo así.

"Bueno eso no importa, la próxima vez que cocine en el loft te podría enseñar algo, si eso quieres." se ofreció Stiles alegre. Estúpido idiota que no se da cuenta de que le coquetean. Oh, mejor para mí, si no sabe que le está coqueteando no tendré problema en apartarlo del camino.

"Me parece genial, estaré esperando el momento." dijo Nathan, sigue esperando tal vez y nunca te llegue ese momento.

"Stiles cocina muy bien, es muy hábil en la cocina." dije. Recibiendo una mirada y un pequeño sonrojo de Stiles, bueno al parecer si se daba cuenta de cuando alguien le coquetea.

Luego de comer y pagar, nos dirigimos al auto con las bolsas de compra, nos fuimos de nuevo a casa de Stiles a que guardaran las cosas, se bañaran y se cambiaran de ropa, Stiles fue el primero en entrar y ducharse deprisa para irse en su jeep, y así no mezclar olores, adelantándose al loft para ver a Isaac mientras que yo llevaría a los hermanos en mi auto una vez que terminaran.

Cuando llegamos encontramos a Stiles sentado en una esquina del sofá con la cabeza de Isaac apoyada en su regazo, mientras le revolvía el cabello de manera despreocupada. De la manera que una madre lo haría con su hijo. Stiles sin duda sería un gran padre un día, siempre se preocupa por que coma sano su padre, les ayuda a todos siempre, incluso ayuda en sus tareas a veces a Liam, y está al pendiente de todo. Se lo vería tierno con un bebé. Paré mi tren de pensamiento cuando recibí una mirada de sorpresa y risa de Isaac, supe que, al pensar en eso, mi olor debió reflejar lo que sentía.

Además ¿Qué demonios me sucede, recién hace unos días me admití que me atraía Stiles y ahora me imagino que se vería bien con hijos? Ya está, me rindo, estoy completamente jodido, sin salvación, Stiles debía estar conmigo o yo me dejaba de llamar Derek Hale.

Las siguientes horas me las pasé explicándoles la situación a los recién llegados con pequeñas intervenciones a lo lejos de Stiles, hasta que avisó que se irían a dormir un rato arriba para recargar baterías, viendo que faltaba menos de dos horas para ir a la casa de Lydia.

Un rato después apareció Jackson en el loft, ofreciendo ayuda por lo de los chicos, buscando con la mirada a Isaac y Stiles a lo que le señalé el piso de arriba advirtiéndole que estarían dormidos y que no hiciera ruido al subir.

Bajó un momento después sonriéndole a su teléfono. "Isaac tiene a Stiles enredado en su cuerpo como si fuera una serpiente, literal, les tomé una foto, esto valdrá oro." se explicó riendo leve.

"Stiles es un friolento así que probablemente será él quien se le ha prendido primero, e Isaac solo se acomodó."

"Cuando se quedaban a dormir en mi casa literal casi me botaban de la cama si no escogía el lado de la pared, tienen un pésimo dormir esos dos, y de paso con las pesadillas y la hiperactividad de Stiles siempre se estaba moviendo. Pero ya te has de haber dado cuenta ahora que te estas quedando con él." recordó el ex kanima.

"Pues la verdad las veces que me he quedado no se ha levantado en toda la noche, ni tampoco ha tenido pesadillas, ojalá que siga así. También que hemos tenido unos días sumamente pesados así que eso probablemente le habrá drenado un poco las baterías." Le expliqué.

"Me alegro mucho de que haya tenido tiempo de descansar ahora ultimo por lo menos, quiero que ya pase lo de la luna para poder hablar con él. Y aclarar esa situación, no soportaría que me odie" dijo con pesar Jackson.

"Stiles no te odia ni te odiara, él no es así, solo está con el orgullo herido, tienes que aclararle eso y darle tiempo para que se relaje y todo vuelva como antes." le tranquilicé, ganándome una sonrisa, y un asentimiento de cabeza de él.

Si bien Jackson y Stiles habían salido, no me preocupaba el hecho de que fueran cercanos, porque sabía que el corazón de mi beta era de Lydia todavía, él lo quería, pero de una manera diferente; estaba completamente seguro que si llegaba a tener algo serio con Stiles, Jackson seria el primero en felicitarme porque se notaba que él quería que el pecoso fuera feliz. Y por eso no dudé en animarlo a hablar con Stiles para que solucionaran las cosas y siguieran siendo amigos.

Una hora y media después, escuché del piso de arriba como al parecer Stiles despertaba a Isaac, quien no quería dejar su cama, momentos después bajaron, aun con un ruloso refunfuñando por tener que salir de la cama, lo bueno es que estaba sumamente calmado en comparación a las pasadas. Se sorprendieron al ver a Jackson sentado con los chicos mientras les platicaba de cual era su ancla, que era el recuerdo de la primera vez que jugó lacrosse con su padre y su mejor amigo Danny cuando era pequeño. Era un bonito recuerdo sin duda.

"¿Jack qué haces aquí?" le preguntó Stiles un poco sorprendido y nervioso, a lo que rodé los ojos.

"Vine a ayudar con Nathan y Luke, supuse que estarías ayudando a Isaac y que Derek estaría solo."

"¡Oh! Claro, que considerado de tu parte, oye por cierto crees que podríamos hablar un momento." cuando el de lunares dijo eso inmediatamente Isaac se giró en mi dirección como preguntándome que sucedía.

"Si obvio, ¿pero estas bien con que Stiles y yo hablemos Isaac?" le pregunto preocupado, ganando un asentimiento de cabeza de parte del mencionado, con lo que se encaminaron a la cocina para tener un poco de privacidad. La verdad sabía que no debía espiar, aunque internamente estaba contra la espada y la pared, me moría de curiosidad sobre que le diría Stiles, sabia que Jackson se disculparía y le diría lo que ya me había anticipado pero que el de la iniciativa haya sido Stiles me daba a entender que él seria quien dirigiría el rumbo de la conversación. Pese a la gran tentación decidí darle su espacio y no violar su privacidad, por lo que me limite a ver fijamente la puerta cerrada de la cocina como si quisiera atravesarla con mis ojos.

Unos cinco minutos salieron ambos sonriendo totalmente relajados, por lo que suponía que ya habrían arreglado su incomodidad, incluso vi como Stiles empujaba juguetonamente a Jackson al pasar por el marco de la puerta. Luego ambos se dejaron caer sobre Isaac quien los maldijo por ser unos pesados, para luego reírse y tratar de hacerles cosquillas. Era de esos momentos donde los veía y me daba cuenta de que aun éramos normales, que podíamos ser felices, y que nos lo merecíamos, cada uno de nosotros habíamos tenido nuestra cuota de dolor y perdida y nos habíamos ganado el ser feliz. Y si estaba en mi poder no iba a dejar que nos lo arrebataran de nuevo.

Llamándoles la atención les avise que ya seria hora de ir rumbo a la casa de Lydia. A lo que asintieron de mala gana. Dejándonos con un nuevo problema, el jeep de Stiles no quería prender y al parecer a Jackson lo había dejado Danny de camino por lo que estábamos mas de los usuales para ir en el camaro.

"Yo propongo que amarremos a Jackson al techo." dijo Isaac molestando a su amigo. Siendo secundado por Stiles.

"Alguien ira encima del otro eso es obvio. Y claramente será Stiles así que ¿quien lo lleva?" preguntó Luke.

"¡Ey! ¿Por qué asumes que debo ser yo?" preguntó ofendido el humano.

"Porque eres el más delgado, y además de eso ni siquiera importaría que pesaras por la superfuerza de lobo recuerdas." Le dijo Isaac.

"Si quieres yo te llevo Stiles." le dijo coqueto Nathan, haciendo que Isaac y Jackson pusieran una mala cara.

"No. Yo te llevo. No es la primera vez igual, así que eso es todo, ya súbanse." le interrumpió Jackson sin opción a debatir.

Yo fui obviamente en el asiento del conductor, Jackson con Stiles en sus piernas de copiloto, y atrás estaban los hermanos y mi beta.

El camino sin duda fue silencioso e incómodo, Isaac y Jackson daban miradas malas a Nathan, sin duda sintieron y vieron las intenciones de él con Stiles y eso no les agradó.

Stiles había puesto la radio para "cortar la mala vibra" como dijo él y luego de eso fue un silencio rellenado con canciones de moda, hasta que al fin llegamos a la casa de Lydia.


	14. XIV

No teníamos segundos de llegar cuando algunos de la manada ya salían a recibirnos riéndose al ver como habíamos llegado, y una mirada un poco amigable por la comprometedora posición en que estaban Jackson y Stiles por parte de Lydia. Celos.

La verdad nunca supe a ciencia cierta si ella estaba enterada de que esos dos tuvieron algo, pero tal vez Jackson se lo pudo haber contado, por lo que seguían siendo supuestamente amigos. Claro amigos.

Unos momentos después entramos a la casa y nos dirigimos al sótano donde había unas cadenas preparadas para los chicos.

Como ya les habíamos indicado en la tarde cuál era el proceso no se asombraron por ellas, Stiles e Isaac fueron a unas que estaban en la esquina más apartada del resto y sacó de su maleta unos almohadones y una manta que dejó a su lado para cuando la noche se pusiera más fría. Ya que era tendríamos que pasar la noche aquí.

Liam estaba ya esposado y estaba un poco más tranquilo que la vez anterior, Scott y Kira lo estaban distrayendo, haciéndolo ver unos videos en el teléfono de la chica, Lydia estaba junto con ellos, pero sin participar, alterando miradas entre Jackson quien me estaba ayudando a poner las cadenas en los hermanos y Stiles quien estaba conversando con Isaac en voz baja.

Ella definitivamente no sabía lo que había pasado, pero sin ninguna duda sospechaba. Quisiera ver su cara cuando se entere de que dos chicos con los que ella había tenido algo, habían tenido algo entre ellos. Esto parecía trama barata de televisión.

Conforme pasaron los minutos los estragos de la luna llena se fueron haciendo presentes en mis betas y los omegas, ellos sin embargo estaban mejor de lo que habría imaginado, es decir están descontrolados, pero no tanto teniendo en cuenta que era su primera luna llena y que no tenían manada.

Liam estaba repitiendo el mantra que le había enseñado aquella vez en el camión sosteniendo el talismán, junto a Scott que lo estaba ayudando a concentrarse.

Isaac estaba relajado por lo que Stiles aprovecho a ir arriba al baño, siendo seguido por la pelirroja de una forma poco disimulada, pude escuchar como entro al baño y a la chica caminando en círculos sobre nuestras cabezas, esperando que él saliera.

No me importó escuchar su conversación mientras mantenía un ojo en el de rulos quien todavía estaba tranquilo.

"Stiles, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?" le dijo ella

"Si claro Lyds, pero que sea rápido no quiero dejar mucho tiempo solo a Isaac." Una pequeña sonrisa quiso escapar de mi al escuchar eso.

"¿Desde cuándo tú y Jackson son tan amigos como para sentarte en sus piernas? " el tono demostraba una clara molestia que fue evidente hasta para el chico despistado.

"Desde hace un tiempo, pero eso no es asunto tuyo, así que si me disculpas." la verdad me sorprendió como le habló Stiles, quien siempre era calmado con ella.

"Claro que es asunto mío, soy tu amiga tengo todo el derecho a preguntarte, cuando antes te trataba mal, y te insultaba o ¿ahora te olvidas de eso?"

"Concepto raro pero las personas crecen, hablan y solucionan sus problemas sumándole que tenemos muchas cosas en común así que no fue difícil, pero se que no es esa la verdadera intención de tu pregunta, así que ahórrate el rodeo conmigo porque no es una conversación que vaya a tener contigo, y ahora debo volver por si te olvidas no estamos de día de campo precisamente." luego de decir eso Lydia pretendía replicarle siendo interrumpida por el grito de Isaac llamando a Stiles.

Me acerqué a este para calmarlo, pero se asustó mas por lo que mantuve mi distancia, mientras escuchaba los apresurados pasos de Stiles ya había llegado.

Stiles iba a ir directo a los brazos de Isaac por lo que lo detuve, no estaba seguro si estaría a salvo.

"Suéltame, Derek, me necesita." me gruñó el de pecas.

"Puede ser peligroso, esta descontrolado y te puede hacer daño sin querer." le expliqué.

"El nunca me haría daño," me dijo, luego se soltó y se fue acercando poco a poco a Isaac, quien aún seguía transformado y gruñendo. "¿verdad Isaac? Soy tu amigo, y los amigos no se hacen daño. Estoy aquí. Tranquilo, Sacky aquí estoy. Ya, eso es. Me voy a acercar ¿si?"

Mientras le decía eso se acercó totalmente a mi beta quedando de frente y le agarró la cara mientras le susurraba que ya estaba allí, y que no pasaba nada. Isaac guardó los colmillos, y las garras y dejo de gruñir, para luego jalar a Stiles a un abrazo, mientras soltaba sonidos lastimeros.

"¿por qué te fuiste?, me dejaste, no lo hagas, estaba solo." le reclamó mi beta en voz un poco baja.

"Solo fui al baño, no te deje, pero perdón no lo volveré a hacer, nunca vas a volver a estar solo ¿si? Estoy aquí para ti, todos estamos para ti. Los chicos también te quieren cuidar, no debes de alejarlos." Le calmó Stiles hablando muy lento para no inquietarlo más, mientras se acomodaba en el piso arrastrando al rizado a una posición mas cómoda donde estaba apoyado de lado al pecho de Stiles quien lo mantenía envuelto en sus brazos protegiéndolo. "¿Vas a dejar que los demas te ayuden Isaac?" le volvió a preguntar al que estaba escondido en el hueco de su cuello, que le soltó un pequeño si. "Ven" me dijo mientras me hacia una seña para que fuera lento.

Me fui acercando despacio, no deseaba descontrolarlo de nuevo aproximándome de manera que pudiera percibir como que invadía su espacio, sabia por experiencia que no era recomendable invadir el terreno de un lobo afectado por la luna. Cuando ya estuve lo suficientemente cerca decidí posar mi mano en su hombro para hacerle saber que estaba ahí, sorprendiéndome cuando me jaló, para que también lo abrazara, quedando él en medio de Stiles y yo.

Aún sentía el latido inquieto de Isaac, pero olía a tranquilidad y un poco de felicidad, tenia un "aww" atorado en el fondo de mi garganta, que jamás admitiría, quien si lo soltó fue Jackson, recibiendo una risita por parte de Stiles. Para luego ser llamado por el mismo Isaac para que se uniera al abrazo, quien no dudó ni dos segundos en correr en nuestra dirección. Y abrazarlo de lado, quedando todos protegiendo a quien teníamos en medio echo un ovillo. Nos quedamos así un rato hasta que Isaac interrumpió el momento.

"Voy a negar que esto haya pasado por si acaso." dijo el de rulos. Siendo secundado por Jackson y Stiles y un "totalmente de acuerdo" mío. Mientras nos soltábamos.

"Que suerte que haya tomado una foto. Se veían tan adorables" Dijo Kira mostrándonos la foto. La verdad si era una buena foto. A ninguno se le veía la cara, pero se podía diferenciar a todos.

"Te diría que la borres, pero es la única evidencia de que el sourwolf es un osito de peluche, así que pido una copia, la imprimiré y tapizare el loft con esa foto." dijo divertido Stiles, molestándome como siempre.

"No vas a tapizar nada, es más, no puedes entrar al loft." le dije continuando el ambiente de bromas, mientras nos acercábamos con Jackson a los hermanos.

"¿Ah si? Si yo no puedo entrar al loft tu tampoco a mi casa. ¿Qué te parece eso sourwolf?" me dijo picado.

"Me parece bien, cuando te compres una casa podrás vetarme, pero mientras tanto sea la casa de tu padre quien está feliz de esté allí, tendrás que aguantarte." Poniendo la sonrisa que sabia que odiaba.

"Te odio, lo sabes no." me respondió dándose por derrotado en esta ocasión.

La noche pasó tranquila luego de eso, no hubo mas problemas los omegas habían tenido un momento de descontrol, pero entre Jackson y yo supimos manejarlo muy bien, Liam se había portado excelentemente bien toda la noche, no se había descontrolado, lo que me alegró. Isaac y Stiles estaban dormidos en esa esquina aun abrazados entre si. Scott y Kira estaban sentados en torno a Liam aun cuidándolo y Lydia se había quedado dormida en el inicio de las escaleras con un libro al lado.

Sabiendo que la noche era fría agarre la manta que había llevado Stiles y los arrope a los dos chicos, para luego volver a sentarme en el piso cerca de Jackson.

"Hoy fue un gran día para Isaac, avanzó mucho, pronto estará listo ¿verdad?" me preguntó mi primer beta.

"Estoy seguro que ahora que nos permitió acercarnos y apoyarlo, la siguiente luna será mucho más sencilla, además Stiles hizo un buen trabajo calmándolo y abriendo esa oportunidad." le conteste relajado ya faltaba poco para que amaneciera, y yo no había descansado desde la mañana.

"Si Stiles supo como controlarlo muy bien, aunque no te hiciera caso cuando le advertiste." dijo un poco enojado al recordarlo.

"Era una muestra de confianza, Stiles le trataba de demostrar que no se sentía en peligro a Isaac porque sabía que él podría controlarse en no lastimarlo, pero igual fue arriesgado."

"Así es Stiles, que se le va a hacer." dijo suspirando con un tono burlesco. "por cierto, ya nos arreglamos todo está bien, así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, además de que me conto de una apuesta, tienes algo que decir al respecto ¿eh, Derek?" me picó con un tono mas engreído que antes acostumbraba.

"No tengo idea de lo que hablas, y tú tampoco así que cállate." le respondí. Ganándome una risa incrédula.

"Así que, si es cierto, vaya Derek no sabía si algún día te darías cuenta por fin, pero tranquilo tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo." me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

"Cállate, no vamos a hablar de eso aquí." le dije dando por acabado el tema.

"Solo para terminar, no me molesta, solo quiero que sea feliz, y creo que estamos de acuerdo que lo vas a tratar bien o tendremos problemas." recibiendo una mirada de mi parte a lo que sonrió y alzo sus manos en señal de paz.


	15. XV

Ahora que Jackson sabía mis intenciones con Stiles, me daba otro problema más de que preocuparme, sabía que Isaac trataría de ayudarme, pero de una manera discreta, pero Jack era tan o más directo en esos temas que Stiles.

Si bien ya sabía que él solo propiciaba su felicidad, no me encontraba muy conforme con que más personas se enteraran, pero eso ya era problema para otro día.

Al fin amaneció lo que significaba que todos podríamos volver, Scott estaba despertando a Liam y Kira a Liam, Jackson y los hermanos no habían dormido en la noche así que solamente les estábamos quitando las cadenas, lo que despertó a Isaac, pero no a Stiles, quien al parecer se encontraba renuente de dejar el mundo de los sueños. Por suerte el de rulos se ofreció a llevar en brazos a Stiles para que no despertara todavía.

Kira se encargó de llevar en su auto a Jackson, Liam y a Isaac quien se quedaría en casa del ex kanima. Por lo que en el viaje de regreso vinimos mucho más cómodos, con Stiles de copiloto, junto con Luke y Nathan atrás extremadamente cansados.

Al llegar los hermanos bajaron primero, dejándome a mí el trabajo de despertar al pequeño durmiente baboso a mi derecha.

"Stiles, despierta ya llegamos." le dije mientras lo movía del brazo.

"No, una vuelta a la cuadra más, quiero dormir." dijo con voz perezosa.

"Podrás dormir arriba en tu cuarto, con tu almohada. Vamos. ¡Baja!" le dije saliendo del auto yendo a su lado para abrir la puerta.

"Bueno. Pero dormiré hasta la tarde." Renegó antes de siquiera hacer un amago a moverse.

Luego de abrir su puerta, bajó del auto, aún en un estado totalmente zombie siendo aún todavía más torpe de lo usual. Sacándome una risita al verlo trastabillar los escalones del porch.

Apenas entramos por la puerta, nos dirigimos a su habitación y él literalmente se lanzó con todo y zapatos a la cama mientras yo me quitaba la chaqueta y me cambiaba el jean por un jogger que tenía en la maleta.

"¿Ni siquiera te quitarás los zapatos Stiles?" le pregunté burlándome.

"Quítamelos tú si quieres, estoy más cansado que vivo en este momento." Me respondió con su cara aplastada en la almohada, como si tratara de fusionarse en un solo ente.

"Eres un dramático." Me quejé mientras le quitaba los zapatos y las medias de ¡oh sorpresa! batman.

Luego de eso me acosté en la cama y al segundo tenía a Stiles pegado a mi costado, esta vez ni siquiera tratando de fingir. Por lo que quise tomar ventaja para molestarlo un poco, y ver su reacción.

"¿Así que solo basta una noche para que ahora me vuelva tu almohada personal o cómo funciona? " Le dije mientras trataba de quitar mi brazo aprisionado a mi costado, para ponerlo debajo de su cuello donde tendría más libertad.

"Tengo frío siempre, tú eres calientito, no hay nada más que entender, déjalo ser y no te quejes." Se explicó mientras trataba de acomodarse más en mi hombro.

"Hueles a Isaac." solté sin pensar. Cuando se acercó más pude percibir su olor mezclado con mi beta.

"Era de esperarse si lo tuve abrazado toda la noche. ¿Celoso acaso Sourwolf?" me preguntó con un tono coqueto. Como de quien no quería la cosa, pero en realidad sí.

"¿Tendría que estarlo? Al final estás aquí, conmigo." Mientras decía lo último apreté la mano que tenía envuelta en su cintura, ganándome un pequeño estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo. Sonreí victorioso.

"Tomando en cuenta que esta es mi casa y mi cama debo decir que tú estás aquí conmigo no al revés, chico grande, así que, que esto no se te suba a la cabeza." Dijo volteando la cabeza hacia arriba para ver mi reacción mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa juguetona.

"Cámbiate, aunque sea de pantalón, estuviste en el piso polvoriento toda la noche, y ahora me quieres abrazar y ensuciar."

Stiles se alejó de mí, para sacarse el jean y lanzarlo al suelo, quedándose en su bóxer y volviendo a acomodarse en la posición que estábamos antes.

"No te molesta ¿verdad Derek?" me preguntó en un tono bajo, acurrucándose más.

¡Es enserio! El mundo no podía ser más cruel conmigo, más bien Stiles no podría ser peor si se lo propusiera, dormir en bóxer pegándose a mí, lo estaba haciendo a propósito, nadie podía ser tan distraído.

"Yo no tengo problema con eso, pero si te piensas arropar tendré que quitarme la camiseta por el calor, ¿pero eso no te incomodaría verdad Stiles?" Pronuncié su nombre más lento mientras me acercaba a su oreja.

"Para nada, es más, deberías hacerlo ya, porque ahora me voy a tapar con la sabana y me sentiría mal si mi almohada sufre de calor." Soltó con un tono totalmente falso, debido a la broma, mientras se alejaba un poco para darme espacio y así yo me pudiera quitar la camiseta.

Una vez que había quedado sin camiseta se volvió a acomodar cerca de mí, decidí oler un poco el ambiente para ver cuál era el resultado de todo este coqueteo; felicidad, y diversión.

"Trata de no babearme." Le dije ya finalizando la charla nocturna que habíamos creado sin querer.

"Sueña bonito sourwolf, de preferencia conmigo." me dijo riéndose.

El molesto sonido de las notificaciones de mensajes fue lo que me despertó, luego de no se cuantas horas, el cuarto estaba relativamente claro como si aun fuera de día, quise levantarme para silenciarlo, pero me encontré con que en el proceso de la noche Stiles me había casi trepado encima, teniendo su pierna izquierda entre las mías, su brazo y cabeza en mi pecho, pegado cual koala, pero por suerte mi teléfono estaba en el buró al lado de la cama y solo tuve que estirar mi mano para alcanzarlo y tomarlo.

Viéndolo tenia varios mensajes, de los chicos, de Kira enviándome la foto que nos había tomado, solo guarde la foto sin responderle, uno de Peter avisando que volvería mañana, y uno del Sheriff; que decía que se había encargado de llamar a avisar que Stiles no iría al instituto, y que él se había llevado a Luke a la comisaría, y Nathan lo había presentado con el mecánico que suelen llevar el jeep de Stiles.

Al notar la hora me impresioné, eran las tres de la tarde, habíamos dormido mas de once horas, por lo que decidí despertar a Stiles.

"Stiles despierta, ya son las tres de la tarde." Le dije en un tono normal, no quería que se despertara agitado.

"¡Tres de la tarde! Me perdí el día entero de clases. ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Y ¿por qué estamos tan juntos? Suéltame, me pones nervioso. No pongas esa cara. Sabes que no me refería a ese nervioso." Cuando lo dijo subí mi ceja en esa expresión silenciosa de "se lo que estás haciendo".

"Primero, tú me tienes atrapado con brazos y piernas, que no me quejo por si acaso, solo aclaro, segundo; tu papá aviso que no irías al instituto si llegamos a las cuatro de la mañana era obvio, y tercero, pero no menos importante, ¿te pongo nervioso? ¿podrías decirme por qué razón en específico?" Le dije mientras apretaba mi brazo contra él para que notara que no estaba jugando en realidad.

"He ido sin dormir varias veces al instituto antes así que no sería problema, pero mejor, y Derek tú sabes que, si me pones nervioso, y no te pienso subir el ego diciéndote lo que ya sabes." me dijo la última parte en un tono como avergonzado.

"Claro que es un problema que hayas ido sin dormir en mas de una ocasión, pero hablaremos de eso luego, ahora lo importante es lo otro, ¿por qué asumes que yo ya sé de lo que hablas? Podría pensar algo que esta lejos de la realidad y me parece increíble que la persona que nunca deja de hablar no pueda darme una respuesta extensa de algo importante."

"No es que no pueda, es que sé que a veces es mejor dejar ciertas cosas sin decir en voz alta, porque luego que las dices ya no las puedes evitar y pretender que no existen, y nos llevamos tan bien últimamente que no quisiera que algo que diga pueda dañarlo, si no te gusta lo que diré este juego que tenemos va a estropearlo y me gusta como las cosas son, no podría arriesgarme a perder esto."

"Espera si, te prometo que nada que digas va a arruinar lo nuestro, nada, ¿si? Confía en mi Stiles."

En este punto ambos nos habíamos sentado en la cama de frente para hablar cara a cara.

"Claro que confío en ti Derek, no tienes que dudarlo, nunca, lo diré por que me lo pediste, pero si te comportas diferente luego de esto, o te burlas, juro que me conseguiré un anillo con kriptonita para golpearte por mentiroso. Puede que me haya dado cuenta hace algún tiempo atrás de que me gustas un poco, bueno de que me gustas mucho, y por eso me pones nervioso, y !oh por favor, no hagas como si no te lo esperabas! Se que ustedes pueden oler esas cosas. No pongas esa cara."

"Es mi cara normal, y no te he olido sin permiso así que no lo sabría fácilmente como tu dices, pero quiero saber ¿te gusto solo físicamente o también ya sabes como persona? porque son dos cosas distintas y es importante." Le pregunte serio, mirándolo directo a los ojos, mientras esperaba su respuesta.

"Ambas." Me respondió para luego esquivar mi mirada y taparse la cara con las manos en un gesto tierno.

"A mi también." le respondí escuchando el martilleo de su corazón como si fuera el mío, para levantar la cabeza de sus manos y mirarme atónito.

"¿A ti también qué? Derek no juegues conmigo así, sabía que debía callarme." Antes que pudiera seguir lo tomé de las manos para que enfocara su atención en mi.

"No estoy jugando contigo, me gustas, no lo había notado hasta unos días atrás cuando tu padre me hizo un comentario al respecto y de pronto todo cobró sentido, no pensaba decirte nada porque recién habías terminado lo tuyo y Jackson, pero él mismo me animó a que lo intentara, porque al parecer todo el mundo lo ha sabido antes que nosotros mismos." Confesé sintiéndome sumamente ligero en comparación a los días anteriores.

"¿Yo te gusto? eso no me lo esperaba, la verdad pensé que ibas a darme un pase de "esto jamás pasó y nunca hablaremos sobre esto" o algo así. Y solo podía ser yo a quien su propio ex algo, le busque un nuevo algo. Realmente impresionante. Así que yo te gusto, tu me gustas. Nos gustamos. Esto es raro. ¿Ahora qué?"

"Creo que ahora es donde te pregunto si quieres salir conmigo y vamos a una cita o algo así. Así que ¿quieres ir en una cita conmigo? "  
El cuarto estaba inundado de un olor a felicidad tanto de él como mío, aunque también había otras emociones rondando el ambiente.

"Pues no lo sé Derek, tengo toda mi agenda llena hoy creo que no se podrá. No mentira. Me encantaría ir a una cita contigo, así que dime que haremos, tenemos todo el día." dijo emocionado.

"Vístete vamos a salir ahora mismo." Le dije mientras me levantaba para ir al otro baño y asearme, a lo que reaccionó corriendo en dirección al suyo. Me demoré poco y volví a entrar cogiendo una de sus maletas de deporte pequeñas en la que puse otra sudadera de él, dos toallas y un cambio de ropa.

Terminando justo a tiempo que salía y veía la maleta en mi hombro.

"¿A donde iremos Derek?"

"Es sorpresa, pero hay que apurarnos o si no lo perderemos. Y tenemos que hacer una parada antes así que estamos sobre el tiempo."  
Le expliqué mientras bajábamos las escaleras y nos subíamos al auto.


	16. XVI

Una vez dentro del camaro, me dirigí a la primera parada; un minimarket que quedaba de camino.

"Derek no menosprecio tus ideas, pero un minimarket para primera cita es algo decepcionante. Definitivamente yo planificaré la segunda." Habló Stiles interrumpiendo el silencio que habíamos formado sin querer.

"Es la primera parada, solo compraré unas cosas y luego iremos a la cita, y así de fácil ¿ya estas planeando una segunda cita?" Quise molestarlo un poco, recibiendo un sonrojo de su parte.

"Pues claro, o es que ¿acaso no quieres una segunda cita? porque si no quieres no pasa nada, no debí adelantarme, pero ya me conoces siempre hablo de más y ahora quedará esto en una cita de supermercado, porque tuve que decir lo de la segunda cita, pero no hay problema tranquilo estas cosas pasan no tienes que sentirte obligado a una segunda cita ni nada. " Mi risa lo detuvo de su monólogo para voltearme a ver con una cara enojada. Pidiendo explicaciones.

"Relájate Stiles, si quiero una segunda, tercera y demás citas; solo estaba molestándote, ahora que ya llegamos, quédate aquí, que no me demorare nada, mientras tanto busca algo en la radio para escuchar, el camino es un poco largo." Le dije saliendo del auto y entrando a mayor velocidad al supermercado.

Tomé un carrito para meter las cosas que necesitaríamos, por suerte encontré a un empleado y me dirigí con él.

"Hola, me podrías ayudar, tengo que conseguir cosas para un picnic rápido, literalmente mi cita está en el auto esperándome y tiene que ser perfecta ¿me puedes ayudar verdad?" Dije no dejándole opción.

Por suerte me había tocado un empleado que no era amargado y más bien parecía emocionado por ayudar "al romance juvenil" como lo llamó él, en menos de 10 minutos ya tenía todo y me estaban terminando de empacar las compras en bolsitas de las que eran de tela porque según el señor esas serían bonitas para el picnic a falta de una canasta.

No se lo discutía, tenían su encanto.

Ya con las dos fundas en la mano, abrí la puerta del asiento de atrás y las metí allí, para luego entrar y sentarme en el asiento del conductor, sacando de mi bolsillo un antifaz de dormir que compré.

"Póntelo, es sorpresa, así que sígueme la corriente." Le expliqué mientras lo veía observar el antifaz que había dejado en sus manos.

"Der, esto es tan cliché, pero te seguiré la corriente. Odio no saber, pero está bien, podré estar un rato sin ver, pero ni pienses que estaré en silencio." Me advirtió Stiles, mientras se ponía el antifaz.

"Bien que te gusta lo cliché, y tranquilo puedes hablar todo lo que quieras, menos hacer preguntas sobre donde iremos." Le dije mientras emprendíamos el camino.

"Está bien, puedo vivir con eso, bien cuéntame algo de ti, o no mejor, juguemos a las preguntas, ambos contestamos las mismas preguntas. ¿Te parece?" Me preguntó entusiasmado, a pesar de no ver su expresión sabía que estaría abriendo los ojos como un bambie bebé.

"Esta bien, tú empieza, pero nada muy elaborado; que sean preguntas básicas, creo que nos conocemos en todo lo demás lo suficiente." Le respondí dándole un pequeño vistazo.

"Tú mandas sourwolf, primera pregunta ¿cuál es tu color favorito? "

"Gris y ¿tu?"

"Tengo dos colores favoritos uno es el rojo y el otro es el verde aceituna. Pero que no te engañe, odio las aceitunas. Saben raro son como ácidas y amargas y tienen esa cosa en el medio que nunca recuerdo si se supone que la sacas o te la comes. No importa te toca preguntar."

"Tampoco me gustan las aceitunas, saben raro, ¿qué mascota quisieras tener?"

"Un conejo, antes quería un perro, desde que recuerdo siempre le rogué a mi papá por uno, pero el se negaba porque decía que era mucha responsabilidad para mí, luego mordieron a Scott y bueno tuve un perro. Jajajajjaj. No le digas que dije eso, los conejos son bonitos, delicados y sus colitas esponjosas me parecen demasiado tiernas. Adivino tú quisieras un perro tal vez un pit bull."

"Un hámster, de pequeño siempre quise uno, porque uno de mis amigos tenía varios, pero a Laura le daban pavor, así que mamá no me dejo tenerlos, y me parecían tan prácticos eran chiquitos y vivían en su ambiente sin que nadie los moleste dando vueltas en una ruedita, no hacen ruido y comen poco. Te toca preguntar."

"No me lo esperaba, no te imagino con algo tan pequeño, te verías tierno, déjame pensar que preguntar, ya se ¿película favorita?"

"La verdad no tengo una favorita, me gustan las de acción, tal vez la saga de RED los indestructibles. Y a ti te encanta todas las de stars wars ya lo sé. ¿talento oculto?" La verdad no sabía que preguntar, había tantas cosas que quisiera saber pero que al mismo tiempo me parecía entretenido averiguarlas con el tiempo, porque estaba seguro que eso sería lo que más tendría. Tiempo.

"Soy algo bueno dibujando, no tanto como para poder dibujar caras o personas, pero si paisajes, antes de que pasara todo el rollo supernatural iba a algunas clases extracurriculares de arte, pero ya no tuve tiempo, ¿qué me dices tu Derek?"

"Se tocar el piano. ¿Me dejarías ver uno de tus dibujos algún día?"

"No soy muy bueno en realidad, pero si quieres te puedo enseñar algunos, y ¡sabes tocar el piano! eso es increíble, te propongo algo, tú me tocas una pieza en el piano y yo te hago un dibujo lo mejor que pueda de lo que tú decidas." Me dijo extendiendo su mano en mi dirección.

"Me parece justo, pero tú mismo decide que dibujaras porque no sé si se te haría complicado lo que te pida y no quiero que te estreses. Te toca preguntar, ya estamos cerca en unos 15 minutos hemos de llegar." Le comuniqué, nos habíamos hecho media hora de camino estábamos en tiempo para llegar perfectos.

"Okey yo decidiré entonces, ¿cuál es tu superhéroe favorito puede ser de dc o de marvel?"

"Nunca fui mucho de comics, pero me gustaba Wolverine y ¿el tuyo?"

"Tiene sentido ambos tienen habilidades similares, el mío es Batman obviamente somos la misma persona, sin mí no hubieran durado un día. ¿Postre favorito?" Stiles se notaba entusiasmado y feliz, lo cual me daba una inexplicable calma. Habían pasado tantas cosas y nos encontrábamos en esta situación que un mes atrás jamás habría imaginado.

"No me gustan los dulces en sí, pero tener que elegir uno sería una torta de chocolate amargo."

"No sé, por qué no me sorprende sourwolf, mi postre favorito es el pie de manzana, ¿falta mucho para llegar?" Me preguntó en un tono ansioso.

"Recuerdas que no podías hacer preguntas sobre eso, esta vez lo dejaré pasar, y solo porque me siento benévolo te responderé que ya estamos cerca muy cerca, me toca preguntar creo ¿cuándo te diste cuenta que te gustaba, como fue? te permito explayarte todo lo que quieras."

Sabía que estaba rompiendo mi propia regla del juego donde las preguntas eran leves, pero la verdad es que me interesaba su respuesta, aún pensaba que todo esto no estaba en realidad sucediendo.

"Te odio por hacerme hablar de esto, pero tú lo pediste así que prepárate, la verdad fue por partes y todo empieza muchísimo tiempo antes, la primera vez que te vi creo que tenías unos 16 hubo algo en ti que llamó mi atención y cuando pasaste en la calle de enfrente, un chico grito tu nombre, un amigo tuyo supongo tu nombre se quedó en mi mente y con todo lo de la hiperactividad se me hizo difícil ese día pensar en otra cosa, justamente fue el día en que por fin me medicaron así que los dos recuerdos se mezclaron, por eso la vez que nos vimos en el bosque cuando Scott perdió el inhalador yo sabía quién eras, una parte inconsciente de mi cerebro lo sabía por lo menos, luego cuando tuvimos que seguir a Danny a ese bar gay hubo un momento en que me separé de Scott para buscar a Danny y un chico me trató de coquetear y no me di cuenta porque estaba ocupado pensando de donde lo conocía, sentía que ya lo había visto antes hasta ese momento no sabía si era completamente hetero, gay o bi, pero ese día me di cuenta que no me molestaba el ser bi, lo gracioso es que el chico que me coqueteó se me hacía familiar porque era una versión tuya; era moreno de ojos claros, muy alto y tenía una chaqueta de cuero negro, si lo veía de espalda hubiera jurado que eras tú, me di cuenta de eso una semana después, y como que me sentí raro, porque en esa época nos tratábamos muy mal, y ya sabes no se me hacía no lo sé lógico por así decirlo, después cuando Isaac me quiso atacar en el hospital y tú lo detuviste y me dijiste "soy el alfa" mientras tus ojos cambiaban de color a rojo, ahí amigo fue cuando confirme que mi heterosexualidad era un mito que definitivamente era bi, enserio que agradezco que hayas estado preocupado por el ataque para que no notaras lo que provocaste en mí, ahí supe que me atraías definitivamente ya sabes físicamente, luego cuando empecé a salir con Jackson y nos juntamos contigo e Isaac en el loft y veía a tu yo más privado, y las veces que estábamos solos te fui conociendo más y como que me di cuenta que eras muchísimo más de lo que tratas de aparentar y luego me vi deseando que alguien lo notara y te tratara de la manera que merecías y en un momento simplemente mi cerebro hizo click y me dijo a mí mismo "¿por qué no tú? y por suerte Jack me terminó y bueno eso fue casi todo. Y tú porque tu historia fue "me comí un sándwich y me di cuenta que me gustabas" y no se quiero más detalles que solo eso."

Trataba de asimilar la explicación, no podía creer que ya nos habíamos conocido antes y me resultaba gracioso que la vez que considero no ser hetero fuera debido a una copia barata mía, eso definitivamente me subía el ego, la verdad no me había esperado la última parte, pero así era Stiles siempre tratando de ayudar a su alrededor, y que el haya deseado que yo fuera feliz, que alguien me hiciera feliz, me llenaba de algo tan satisfactorio, no sabía cómo hacerle saber eso realmente, pero en ese momento me bastó con tomar su mano y darle un ligero apretón y dejarlas entrelazadas en su regazo.

"La verdad fue básicamente la explicación que te di, al principio no te soportaba porque gritabas y siempre exagerabas todo, nuestras personalidades contrastaban demasiado, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que todo lo que hacías era porque literalmente de un día al otro tu vida se vio envuelta en una mala trama de película de miedo, y no tenías poderes que te defendieran, por eso siempre estabas a la defensiva y aunque te tratara de apartar, no me dejabas porque querías proteger al tarado de Scott y los demás, y no sé, como que respeté eso, me pareció impresionante, y de una u otra manera siempre terminábamos juntos en distintas situaciones de vida o muerte pero aunque no tenías alguna habilidad especial sabía que entre los dos podríamos vencer cualquier amenaza, a pesar de ser humano confíe en ti, fuiste el primero que se ganó mi confianza y respeto, pero que luego se diluía al oírte babear por Lydia y veía como tú cerebro salía por la puerta trasera y me daba coraje que te rebajaras a arrastrarte por alguien que no te prestaba un mínimo de atención, por eso me alegró cuando vi cómo te trataba Jackson, él sabía apreciarte y no te daba por sentado como todos los demás, y justamente como lo dijiste el tiempo que convivíamos en mi loft te conocí mejor, sin tanto estrés de por medio y sin estar corriendo por nuestra vida, me sentía cómodo contigo como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, sentía que podía bajar la guardia, no tenía que fingir ser más fuerte de lo que soy porque sé que nunca lo usarías en mi contra, y si bien si estaba feliz por tu relación con Jack, cuando los veía sentía envidia, al principio pensé que era porque ustedes tenían algo bonito donde ambos se trataban bien y buscaban lo mejor para el otro y me trate de convencer que era solo el sentimiento de querer estar en pareja y que alguien me tratara así, pero luego se fue transformando a querer ser a quien tú tratarás de esa manera específicamente, y me sentí mal conmigo mismo, porque eso no era justo para nadie, no podía ser egoísta y querer arruinar su felicidad. Y la verdad es que si ustedes no rompían yo jamás hubiera dicho nada de lo que te estoy diciendo."  
Termine de contestar.


	17. XVII

Luego de confesarle aquello, sentía una calma inigualable, el haber dicho mis sentimientos por fin, resultó mas fácil de lo que creí. Stiles no me respondió nada luego de mi confesión, probablemente impresionado todavía, se limito a apretar mas fuerte mi mano. Dándome espacio por si me agobiaba. Lo cual me hacia apreciarlo aun mas.

Seguimos unos minutos mas en silencio con nuestros dedos entrelazados, disfrutando del silencio cómodo que se había formado, cuando pude ubicar la entrada que nos daba la bienvenida a la playa escondida.

"Ya llegamos, pero tienes que esperar aquí unos minutos en lo que ordeno las cosas, no espíes o lo sabré." Le advertí, saliendo del auto para buscar un lugar donde poner las cosas del picnic.

Encontré un lugar plano perfecto, donde había sombra y me dispuse a arreglar las cosas que había comprado, sacando los vasos desechables y la bandeja de piqueos de jamones y quesos y arreglando las demas cosas en la manta, una vez terminado todo, viendo como me había quedado; considere que había hecho un buen trabajo, esperaba que le gustara.

"Bueno ya esta listo, sígueme." Le dije ayudándolo a bajar del camaro, guiándolo por el corto camino que teníamos que hacer. Stiles estaba completamente animado y emocionado que ni siquiera le importaba tratar de ocultarlo. Cuando nos detuvimos, me separe un poco de él para ver de nuevo las cosas verificando que todo estuviera perfecto.

"Ya llegamos, te puedes quitar el antifaz y echar un vistazo." Le dije mientras le soltaba del agarre que tenía en el por el camino.  
Microsegundos pasaron para sentir el martilleo de los latidos de Stiles en mis oídos, al parecer si había hecho un buen trabajo. Lo vi observar todo con detenimiento para luego finalmente girarse en mi dirección y darme la sonrisa más grande que fácilmente competiría con un anuncio de crema dental.

"¡Oh Derek, esto es grandioso!" Declaró emocionado, para lanzárseme encima en un abrazo.

"¿Eso quiere decir que te gustó la sorpresa? o prefieres la cita de supermercado, aún estamos cerca por si quieres regresar." Le piqué mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

"Claro que me gustó lobo tonto, tanto cuero te está dañando el cerebro, mejor muéstrame que has traído para este picnic playero, por cierto ¿Dónde estamos, esta no es la playa común?" Me preguntó tomando asiento en un lugar de la manta.

"En realidad no es una playa en si, es como un brazo de mar pero pocas personas conocen este lugar al parecer, me pareció lógico tener un día exclusivo para nosotros sin tener que lidiar con más gente ni problemas y este es el lugar que se me ocurrió." Le expliqué mientras sacaba cosas de la funda y las iba ordenando en la mitad de la manta.

"Pues fue una buena idea, me encanta esta escapada." Me respondió mirándome con sus ojos brillosos por la emoción.

"Traje un par de cambios de ropa por si quieres meterte al agua. O podemos solo tomar el sol y comer, como prefieras." Le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"Me encantaría meterme, literal no recuerdo la ultima vez que fui a una playa, pero te vas a meter conmigo, no pienso entrar solo en esa agua seguramente congelada."

Cuando iba a contestarle sonó mi teléfono interrumpiendo, al ver el identificador de llamada pude ver que era Peter, le mostré haciendo una pequeña mueca; me excuse diciéndole que se adelantara cambiándose de ropa mientras yo tomaba la llamada.

"Dime Peter estoy algo ocupado en este momento."

"Que pocos modales que tienes sobrinito, seré rápido porque tengo que ir al banco, solo te llamaba para informarte que ya estoy de regreso y que ya tengo mi departamento listo, así que puedo hacerme cargo de los omegas que me dijiste; iba a ir camino a la casa Stilinski pero me crucé con algo en el camino, en media hora que salgo de esto iré para que me cuentes mejor todo."

"En realidad no hay nadie en casa, el sheriff se llevo a los dos; a uno a la comisaria y al otro con un mecánico que le daría empleo, así que, mejor mañana nos reunimos en el loft y hablamos de eso."

"¿Y tu y el cachorro donde están?"

"Mm no estamos en casa es todo lo que te diré, y no le digas cachorro si ni siquiera es lobo."

"¡Oh por dios! estas avergonzado y nervioso, eso significa que por fin lo invitaste a salir, oh los chicos me tendrán que pagar tanto dinero, dime todo; quiero con lujo de detalles como fue, cuando fue, ¿ya se besaron? dime algo, no te quedes callado." Me continuó gritando.

"Fue ayer y no aun no nos besamos, no puedes decirles a los demás nada todavía o no te contaré absolutamente nada al respecto. Promételo Peter."

"Bien no diré nada pero solo porque quiero saber todo, no te quito mas tiempo vuelve a tu cita y por el amor a todo lo divino ya bésalo, y me cuentas mañana primera hora en el loft. Adiós, salúdame al cachorro"

Y así concluyó la llamada. Cuando volví cambiado, Stiles ya estaba metiendo los pies en el agua con una mueca por la temperatura de ella.

"Ya ves que ni siquiera me pudiste esperar, ¿que tal está el agua?" Le dije mientras lo admiraba, el bañador que le había escogido era uno corto de un amarillo encendido que contrastaba perfectamente con su pálida piel.

"Está helada, que dijo Peter todo está en orden verdad."

"Si solo llamó para decir que ya había llegado y que todo en su depa estaba listo para recibir a los chicos, y además ya sabe lo nuestro pero tranquilo le hice prometer que no diría nada."

"¿Se lo dijiste tú? o ¿Cómo se enteró? literalmente todo paso hace menos de dos horas estoy pensando seriamente en que ustedes si pueden leer mentes y me lo han ocultado adrede. Los odio." Me dijo haciendo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se acercaba a donde yo estaba.

"Te he dicho mil veces que no leemos mentes, y no le dije porque no sabía que querías tu, simplemente lo dedujo, es Peter, él siempre está un paso antes de todos. Por suerte ahora eso es a nuestro favor."

"Si es Peter, me asusta a veces pero me cae bien es un buen sujeto, no le digas que dije eso."

"No puedo creer que lo hayas dicho, por cierto me dijo que te envía saludos y cito "dile mis saludos al cachorro" pero cambiando de tema ya te piensas meter o seguirás andando en punta de pie." Le dije burlándome de él.

"No lo sé Der, el agua está helada y como que no es muy mi BAJAMEEEEEE no te atrevas a lanzarme, TE LO PROHIBO, no no noooooo." Se sacudió en mi hombro mientras me iba adentrando en el agua, mientras me reia de sus intentos de que lo soltara, cuando lo boté en el agua mas profunda, para luego resurgir empapado de pies a cabeza con el cabello pegado a la frente y cara de enojado.

"Me vengaré de esto, tal vez no hoy ni mañana pero un día me vengaré y no sabrás que fue lo que te pasó. Espéralo Derek espéralo." Me amenazó señalándome con su dedo en mi pecho. Causándome ternura.

"Lo que tu digas Stiles, nademos un rato luego vayamos a comer."

Luego de eso nos pasamos un momento nadando, Stiles tratando de hacer que me hundiera subiéndose en mis hombros, salpicándonos agua y hablando de tonterías. Era sumamente agradable compartir ese momento con él. Había una calma inexplicable rondándonos, permitiéndonos ser solamente dos personas disfrutando el rato. Un tiempo después nos dirigí a la manta para comer los picadillos que había elegido, junto a las golosinas que sabía le encantarían, Stiles me estaba contando la trama de un libro nuevo que estaba leyendo el cual lo tenía muy obsesionado, y yo simplemente lo miraba embelesado, realmente me resultaba un tanto irreal todo el día, sentía que en cualquier momento despertaría del sueño y tendría que volver a mi rutina normal, sabía que no era así pero esa molestia seguía en algún rincón de mi cabeza diciéndome que todo era demasiado bueno para ser mío.

Cuando desvié la vista de Stiles pude notar lo primeros tintes de color en el cielo, avisando la proximidad de la inminente puesta de sol, en esta ocasión eran en tonos rosados y violetas, la verdad siempre me había cuestionado como la naturaleza podía decidir como lucir y como se formaban aquellos colores con tanta facilidad, volviendo mi atención al muchacho que tenía en frente, pude notar como sus ojos parecían un poco más claros que como lo hacían normalmente, recordaba alguna vez escuchar que el color de los ojos de las personas variaban con el modo de la marea y la rotación de la luna, no estaba seguro si era algo científico o solo habladurías de vieja, pero estaba seguro que hoy la marea y la rotación lunar se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerlos ver aún mas preciosos que lo usual.

" ¿Der, hola, te fuiste, quieres la última gomita o no?" Me interrumpió de mi monologo interno.

"Mm si claro, perdón." Me disculpé aceptando la ultima gomita acida, azul, mi relación con esas gomitas era contradictoria, me gustaban pero si las compraba para mi iban a terminar vencidas en el fondo de la refrigeradora, pero a su vez cuando las comía sentía que podría basar mi dieta diaria solo en ellas.

El cielo estaba totalmente mapeado en tonos rosados y violetas y yo sabía que era el momento preciso para acercarme y hacer lo que había deseado hacer desde que me di cuenta de lo que me sucedía con Stiles.

Al parecer Stiles entendió mi mirada o mis intensiones porque sacó delicadamente el vaso que había en medio de nosotros y se acercó a mi, mientras a la vez yo me acercaba a él, acortando por fin la distancia, y uniendo finalmente nuestros labios, en el primero de muchos besos que tendríamos, era un beso cálido y sin prisas, era paciente, y gentil, cargado de sentimientos, que ni siquiera tendría que usar mis súper sentidos para saber que sucedía, podía notar mi propio latir apresurado, en las puntas de mis dedos que enredaban un par de mechones de cabello húmedo de Stiles, podía sentirlo en la forma en que él hacía presión ligeramente en mis labios, temiendo que fuera demasiado, era un beso tan intimo que parecía poder durar milenios, siendo terminado únicamente por la falta de aire. Separándonos lentamente, para recuperar el aliento, pegando nuestras frentes. Abrí los ojos para ver a un sonriente Stiles, con mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y ojos brillosos.

Pasaron segundos o minutos u horas no lo sabría con exactitud donde solo nos miramos, sin decir nada, temerosos de arruinar la burbuja que habíamos creado, increíblemente fue un ave la que nos liberó el habla, al hacer un ruido y llamar nuestra atención.

"Corta rollos." Soltó Stiles riendo y contagiándome de su risa también.

"Idiota. " Me mofé, dándole un beso corto para sentarme correctamente alcanzándome una papita de la funda abierta.

"Si pero soy tu idiota, ¿verdad?" Me preguntó.

"Efectivamente, mi novio, mi idiota. Si eso es lo que quieres."

"Por supuesto que si, demonios Derek, o debería decir novio, suena lindo, Derek es mi novio, quien lo diría, imaginar que unos años atrás te habría puesto aconito en tu capuccino, ahora eres mi novio, no me cansare de decirlo. Me encanta."

" ¿Es muy tarde para arrepentirme?" Lo molesté arrastrándolo a mi para volvernos a besar, luego de recuperar un poco los besos que no nos dimos en este tiempo, me alejé para ir a buscar palos para la pequeña fogata que pensé hacer.

Prendida la fogata se iban los últimos destellos de color para darle paso al cielo estrellado, en nuestras cabezas Stiles se había puesto una sudadera encima y yo una camiseta seca, estaba apoyado con su espalda en mi pecho mientras jugaba despreocupadamente con mi mano.

"¿Puedes creer que estemos así?"

"¿Con ropa humeda viendo trozos de madera quemarse?" Le pregunté haciéndome el tonto.

"No bobo me refiero a tu y yo juntos."

"Es algo inesperado pero a la vez esperando, no se explicarlo pero se siente como la evolución correcta de nuestra relación, desde cuando nos conocimos a este momento, todo tiene sentido. Si es que a su vez mi explicación no tiene mucho de eso." Me traté de explicar mientras seguía jugando con los dedos que Stiles mantenía entrelazados en su regazo.

"Es como esa frase de "Todos los caminos llevan a Roma" independiente de las rutas o en este caso decisiones que tomamos en el tiempo de conocernos todas nos fueron acercando a este momento, a nuestra Roma; puede que nos haya tomado tiempo pero indudablemente terminaríamos aquí."

"Nuestra Roma, me gusta, algún día iremos juntos."

"Préstame tu teléfono." Me interrumpió súbitamente.

"¿Para qué?" Le cuestioné, pasándole mi celular desbloqueado.

"Para esto, voy a poner un recordatorio de que en cinco años en esta fecha iremos a Roma juntos. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Que sean cuatro para ese tiempo ya habrás terminado la academia de FBI si mis cálculos no me fallan. Será como un regalo de graduación. Te gusta la idea."

"Serán cuatro entonces, y me encanta ahora solo hay que esperar que todo salga bien. Sabes hay que tomarnos una foto para rememorar el día. Creo que no tenemos más de una o dos fotos juntos y ninguna los dos solos. Así que sonríe."

"Todo saldrá bien ya lo verás, ¿si nos veremos con la poca luz qué hay?"

"Si claro además podemos alúmbranos un poco con la linterna del mío tú sostienes esa linterna porque tu brazo es más largo que el mío y yo tomo la foto ¿está bien? " Me preguntó, pasándome su teléfono con la luz encendida para colocarme como una extensión de poste de luz.

"Uno, dos, tres, di sourwolf." Y escuché el clic de la cámara notificándome que la foto ya había sido tomada, era una foto bonita, ambos estábamos sonriendo no exageradamente, con nuestras cabezas juntas y atrás se podía notar la arena y unas cuantas palmeras. No era del tipo de foto que ganaría un premio pero era sin duda la que colgaría en un portarretratos de ser el caso.

"Me gusta, si sale para subirla a instagram, espera me estoy adelantando, se que somos novios pero ¿quieres que todos lo sepan ya o prefieres mantenerlo en bajo perfil mientras tanto?" Me preguntó Stiles inseguro.

"Por mi mejor que todos lo sepan así Nathan dejara de coquetearte en mi cara, pero como tú quieras, se que cuando estuviste con Jackson lo preferiste mantener en bajo perfil así que si quieres mantenerlo así hasta que estés seguro lo entenderé."

"Con Jackson fue diferente porque no estaba seguro de a donde iba a parar todo, pero contigo todo se siente tan lógico, y correcto que es realmente normal el querer que todos se enteren ya, así que, que dices subo la foto en instagram y lo hago oficial."

"Súbela en tu cuenta y etiquétame. Pero no vayas a poner una descripción melosa." Le dije.

"¿Como es que no sabía que tenías un instagram? ¿Cual es tu usuario?" Me preguntó indignado.

"Cora me lo creo cuando estuvo aquí, y solo lo uso para hablar con ella por que al parecer detesta usar los mensajes normales, así que diariamente veo sus historias probando filtros creo que se llaman o efectos no estoy seguro, y algunas cuentas de autos o comida no es que lo use mucho, y nadie además de Isaac me sigue de la manada pero seguramente después de esto todos lo harán, mi usuario es derekhale1 ¿Que descripción pondrás?"

"No me imagino a tu hermana usando filtros es tan contrastado, creo que pondré "es oficial" ya que ese es el sentido de la foto entiendes, hacerlo oficial, soy un asco con las descripciones normalmente pongo muchos emojis y ya pero no se. Esta es la primera foto juntos es importante."

"Pon eso, es corto pero preciso, yo pondré eso en la mía cuando la suba."

"Okey entonces ambos pondremos eso; ya te seguí por si acaso, debes seguirme de vuelta mal novio, listo ya la subí, te toca." Me miró emocionado.

"Listo. Ahora esperar que se den cuenta. Hay que terminar de recoger las cosas para ya regresar al pueblo, la noche está haciéndose fría y ya es tiempo de volver a casa."


End file.
